A Clumsy Encounter
by ErinViolaFreesia
Summary: Erin shows her old college friend the sights of London as Erin has lived there for a couple of years. Everything goes well until Erin literally bumps into someone at their favourite coffee shop. (AmazingPhilxOC) (DanisnotonfirexOC) COMPLETE!
1. Wake up!

_**Author's Note **_

_**Hey, so I wrote this fic ages ago. It's the second Dan and Phil Fanfic I ever wrote (also the second fanfic I wrote with Erin and Faith in) and I thought I'd put it on here too to see what you think. Hope you like it :) Not sure if I'm going to put up my first fic up or not lol.**_

_**Enjoy :') **_

* * *

><p>"Erin, Erin get up!"<p>

I groaned, burying myself amongst my comfortable duvet.

"Erin!"

"I'm not in..." I slurred sleepily.

I wrapped my pillow around the back of my head, hiding myself from the world. I've never been a morning person.

"Damn it Erin, get out of bed!" The knocks at my door resounded in my head.

I slowly got out of bed and zombie-walked to the door.  
>The door opened to reveal my best friend Faith. She mused at my undead state and hideous bed-hair. My grumpy expression transformed into a smile of gratitude as she passed me a Costa coffee.<p>

"You look like you need it..." Faith winked at me.

* * *

><p>Faith sprawled on my red leather sofa while I nipped into the shower and tamed my shocking hairdo.<p>

"I don't know Erin" Faith laughed "I don't see you for a year and you weren't even awake to welcome me to London!"

I walked out of my room in my oversized red jumper, white vest top and black jeans and plugged in my straighteners.

"Don't take it to heart Faith, I've always been lazy you know that"

She laughed, leaning into the sofa.  
>"You haven't changed a bit!"<p>

"Nope" I giggled.

Me and Faith met back in college about five years ago. I kept myself to myself back then, I was never one to be social. I was the girl who'd sit in the back of the room listening to my music and attempted to do work but just led me to writing stories and zoning out. This happened often until one day a strange girl with black and blue hair grabbed one of my earphones and loved the fact I also listened to All Time Low. That strange girl was now helping herself to my cookie jar!

"So,miss 'I can afford a London apartment' " Faith grabbed a rainbow cookie "what's the plan for today?"

I rolled my eyes as I finished straightening my hair.

"You know how long it took me to afford this place"

Faith nodded grabbing her coat and throwing my leather jacket at me.

"You know I'm messing, now come on you fool, show me London!"

I sighed, leading Faith out of the flat and locking the door after us.


	2. Klutz

I smiled as I felt the spring breeze hit my face as we exited the apartment building.

Me and Faith wandered towards Westminster (I didn't fancy taking the Tube today) so Faith could take photos of Westminster Abbey, Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament. Faith's face lit up at the many landmarks. I'd been living here a for two years so I'd gotten used to the madness that is London. I had forgotten how much I fell in love with the city when I came here for the first time. It was obvious that Faith was smitten!

"It's stunning here" Faith gushed.  
>"Yeah it's not too bad" I smirked "you'd get bored of it if you stayed here all of the time!"<p>

Faith slowed down as she looked at me.  
>"Actually Erin, I wanted to talk to you about that..."<p>

* * *

><p>"You've just had a coffee!" Faith laughed in astonishment.<p>

"Once a coffee diva always a coffee diva" I announced.

Faith headed towards a table with two armchairs. She lounged across the chair, making me shake my head in response, she could make herself at home anywhere!

I stood by the counter as I waited for the two caramel lattes. What was Faith after? She was never the asking kind.

"Two caramel lattes!" The over-excited barista finally passed me the tray with my coffees.

I wonder if she's been having problems with her family again. God, I hoped not!

I pivoted without looking and collided with someone, causing the boiling hot coffees to spill all over my front, scalding me.

"Shit!" I squeaked, placing the tray back onto the counter.

"I'm so sorry" a deep voice rung in my ears.

I looked up from my soaked jumper and I froze on the spot.

The man stood at over six feet. His black hair was perfectly straightened, his fringe sweeping towards his right eye. His blue eyes stood out predominantly against his pale face.

I couldn't shake the thought that I had seen him before...

"Are you okay?" He asked me, shaking me back into reality.

I nodded.

"Look" he piped up "let me get these again, I'm such a clutz!"

"Don't worry about it" I shrugged, attempting to be cool "it was my fault"

"Okay we were as clumsy as each other" he smirked "but I insist"

He went to the barista and added two more coffees to his orders. I blushed a deep shade of pink.

"You really don't have to do this" I attempted to get the stranger to change his mind.

"I want to" he smiled sweetly.

I tried and failed to ignore the butterflies that started to flutter in my stomach.

He handed the two coffees to me.

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

He smiled back  
>"No worries"<p>

I took the two cups and head to the table. Faith rolled her eyes at my soggy jumper.

"Really can't take you anywhere can I?"

I shook my head before taking off my jumper. I groaned as I see the coffee had also stained my white vest top.

"More importantly, who was that guy who you bumped into?!" Faith winked at me.

I blushed. Shit she saw.

"I'm not sure" I mumbled "but he looks familiar..."

Faith stared over to the counter to see the back of the stranger who was kind enough to buy me coffee. He turned around and Faith gasped.

"It can't be?"

"Got our coffees yet Phil?"

Phil?

"Yeah one sec Dan"

Me and Faith glanced at each other. No way!

"Holy crap" Faith squeaked "it's Dan and Phil!"

Phil wandered over two tables away from us to sit with another man. His brown hair was also straightened with his fringe styled towards his left eye. His skin was slightly tanned in comparison to his friend. His lips were curved to a side grin.

I looked away as I realised that we were both staring. For some reason I couldn't help but look back. Phil glanced over at me and lifted his coffee cup in acknowledgement.

I awkwardly smiled, trying my best not to blush. I failed.


	3. Jesus, Erin!

"Phil just bought you coffee!" Faith sang in a teasing manner.

I rolled my eyes at her childish rhyme.  
>"By means of an apology. What are you twelve?"<p>

Faith didn't respond. I noticed that her attention was focused on the table behind me.

"Faith" I said.

Nothing.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Still nothing.

I grabbed a sachet of sugar from the table and threw it at her.

"Jesus Erin!" Faith jolts, scaring a few of the customers.

I could hear someone laughing from behind me. I turned slightly to see Dan trying to contain his laughter.

"Sorry" I grinned.

Faith huffed, her cheeks were glowing red.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I glanced at her.

Faith fiddled with the sachet I threw at her.

"It's mum and dad..."

Not again.

"What's happened this time?" I looked at my friend with concern.

"Same as usual" she snorted "Dad's a douche, Mum's a total bitch!"

I took a sip of coffee, welcoming the caffeine that I craved.  
>"What's happened?"<p>

Faith shook her head.  
>"They've said that they're fed up of me. They said that I need to find a place of my own or I'm being kicked out!"<p>

I put my coffee on the table.  
>"Jesus Faith that's awful!"<p>

She nodded in agreement.

"I was wondering if you knew any places to rent here?"

"How much do you have on you?" I asked her.

"I have three grand saved up" Faith muttered, still fiddling with her sachet.

I leant back into my chair and ruffled my hair.  
>"I think I know somewhere..."<p>

Faith looked up in surprise.  
>"Seriously?"<p>

I nodded, picking up my coffee.  
>"Stay at mine. There is a spare room"<p>

Faith jumped up in excitement and hugged me from across the table, spilling my second coffee down myself.

"Sorry!" Faith squeaked "I didn't mean to"

I shrugged as I grabbed my shopping bag.  
>"I'm guess I'm just not destined to have coffee today!"<p>

I stood up and headed towards the toilets, passing the table that Dan and Phil were sitting at.

"You do realise you're supposed to drink coffee not wear it!" Dan grinned at me.

I walked past the two of them, my cheeks a deep shade of red.


	4. Coffee Related Emergency

I rushed into the toilet cubicle and took off my coffee soaked vest top, changing into my black MCR vest top I had bought earlier.  
>I exited the cubicle and I could see in the bathroom mirror that I was still blushing.<p>

I knew of Dan and Phil, hell, I thought everyone knew who they were! I listened to their radio show every Sunday but I never got to watch it because I'd either be writing or I'd be on Skype to my family. I had seen some of their YouTube videos but that was a long time ago! I went through a YouTube addiction phase at 16 but thanks to work and moving, I couldn't find the time for it anymore. Faith however was still an avid watcher.

I ruffled my long brown and red hair before leaving the toilets.

"You wanted me gone so I'm going!"

I paced straight to my table to see Faith on the phone.  
>She lowered her voice when she noticed I was there.<p>

"I'm going mum"

She hung up and slammed her phone on the table.

"You okay?" I raised my eyebrow my friend.

"Are you okay?" She cried "I am the one who attacked you with coffee!"

I smirk at her attempt to change the subject.

"I'm slightly red but I'll live"

The two of us stood up as we decided to move on. Faith grabbed the shopping bags and I picked up the tray with the two coffee cups.

"Don't drop it again, you Klutz!" Faith joked.  
>"Get lost" I laughed.<p>

I headed towards the counter again, handing the tray to the barista.

"Nice top"

I turned to see Phil standing behind me.

"Thanks" I grinned, attempting to compose myself "I keep it for coffee related emergencies!"

He laughed at my remark.

"I'm Phil" he handed his hand out to me.

I blushed, taking his hand and shaking it.  
>"Erin" I replied.<p>

"So Erin" Phil smiled widely "First time in London?"

"Actually, I've been living here for just over two year" I smiled back.

"Ah brilliant" He beamed. "You liking it?"

I nodded "Yeah loving it!"

We turned around to see Faith and Dan laughing as they walked towards us.

"Dan, this is Erin" Phil motioned over to me.

Dan grinned and awkwardly waved in my direction.

"Hope Phil didn't do too much damage" Dan chuckled.

"I'll live" I sniggered

Faith glanced down at her phone. She huffed at the message.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"It's Mum" faith groaned "she's sending some of my boxes over but she's keeping the furniture..."

"We'll sort something out Faith" I reassures her "we'll nip furniture shopping at some point"

"Really?" Faith cheered up.  
>"Of course" I put my arm around her. "We're roommates after all!"<p>

Phil cut in "so you live together?"

"As of about two hours ago" I smirked at my friend.

Dan grinned at Faith "that's great!"

"Yeah" Faith smiled back at Dan, playing with her hair.

Phil looked at his watch.  
>"Dan we better go, you have a video to edit"<p>

Dan groaned "fine"

He gave me a quick hug and hugs Faith for a bit longer. I giggled at how red Faith had gone.

Phil turned and smiled at me once again.  
>"It was nice to meet you Erin"<p>

"Yeah" I couldn't help but smile back "it was good meeting you too"

He pulled me into a brief hug. Sixteen year old me would be crying right now!

We pulled back and see that Dan was still chatting to Faith.

"Come on Dan!" Phil laughed "don't want to keep the fangirls waiting"

Dan followed Phil out of Starbucks, waving at us as they left.


	5. You live here?

"Where's that last gem?"

I walked out of the bathroom to see Faith getting increasingly annoyed by Spyro 2.

"Have you gone on the ledge?" I called over to her as I put my jumper and vest top in the washing machine.

"I can't reach!" Faith squeaked.

"Get to the flying power-up"

I turned on the machine and headed to the fridge, grabbing two cans of Rockstar.

"Ah that did it!" Cheered Faith, taking the second can from me "you're such a sado!"

"I'm aware!" I slouched on the sofa, my aching back craving the comfort of the chair.

We both suddenly jumped as the buzzer went off. I quickly hopped off the sofa and headed towards the intercom.

"Hello?" I called, picking up the phone.

"Faith's stuff is here" I sour tone droaned down the phone. That'll be Faiths Dad.

I put the phone down and headed towards the door.

"You coming?" I looked back at Faith who was still transfixed on the flying purple dragon.

Faith snorted at me "and see them? I don't think so"

I nodded before leaving the apartment.

I ran down toward the foyer and saw six large boxes with no owner. I quickly opened the door to see Faiths parents' car speed away.

My heart went out to Faith. She'd never done a thing wrong yet her parents treated her like utter shit! We used to say we were separated at birth; it was a shame we weren't. Her parents didn't deserve her. Ah well, I guess she wasn't their problem now.

I grabbed a box and started to make my way up the stairs.

"Erin?" A familiar voice sounded.

I rapidly turned around to see Dan and Phil standing at the door eyeing me with confusion.

"Er hi!" I smiled, suddenly feel really warm.

"You live here?" Phil asked.

"Yeah" I replied "I live on the third floor"

Dan laughed "so you haven't just moved here to stalk is?"

"You live here too?" I gasped.

"That's why we're here" Dan smirked.

I can't believe I've been here for two years and I had no idea that I lived in the same building as Dan and Phil!

"Want some help?" Phil smiled politely at mw.

"That would be great if it's no bother" I beamed back "I can't get Faith off the Playstation!"

"Playstation?" Dans face lit up "I'm there!"

Dan ran quickly up the stairs.

"Second door on the left!" I yelled up to him.

Jesus, Faith was going to get the shock of her life when she sees who's entering the flat!


	6. Personal Space

"So how come Faith's only just moving in?" Phil quizzed as he grabbed one of the boxes, following me up the stairs.

"It was a spur of the moment thing really" I looked back at him. "Faith needed a place, I had a room"

"Ah right" he nodded.

I turned back and walked up to my door

"Have you really lived here for two years?" Phil quizzes.

I laughed "yes two whole year Phil why?"

Phil caught up and looked down at me.  
>"I just thought I would have noticed you"<p>

I blushed at his words. I weren't even sure why!

"I don't get out that often" I laughed shakily, ignoring the queasy feeling I had inside. "I work from home so my flat is my domain"

"Ah" Phil grinned "Like a bat-cave?"

I laughed "yeah something like that!"

I opened the door to find Faith playing Spyro and Dan yelling at her.

"Turn left Faith!" He shrieked "You're going to miss that ring!"

"I'll get it later" she huffed.

"You can't go back and get it. It's a speedway!" Dan snapped

Faith growled as she continues to play the game. I chuckled to myself. Now she knew how I felt when I played computer games!

Faith peered over and notices that me and Phil were standing in the hall.

"You could have shouted me down you know" she called, waving at Phil.

"And interrupt your fun?" I placed the box on the floor. "I don't think so"

"Mum and Dad have anything to say?" Faith paused the game and turned her attention at me.

Phil and I quickly glanced at each other then looked back at Faith.

I shook my head.

"Well that doesn't surprise me" she rolled her eyes, passing the controller to Dan.

I started to follow her out of the door but she stopped me.

"I can get these" she chirped.

"Are you sure?" Phil walked towards the door.

"Positive" she mumbled, walking down the stairs.

I sighed, walking into the kitchen.

"Erm... Shouldn't you go and help her?" Dan asked sternly.

"She needs some alone time, she wouldn't stop us otherwise" I answered. "Anyone want tea or coffee?"

* * *

><p>I finished making the coffees while Dan and Phil played on Crash Team racing.<p>

I put the drinks on the table and sat on the arm of the sofa. I only had a two seated sofa.

"Faith not back yet?" Phil briefly looked away from the screen.

"Nope" I responded "she's taking a while"

Dan stood up, throwing the controller at me.  
>"I'll go and see if she's okay"<p>

"On your head be it" I smirked "Faith doesn't like people interrupting her privacy"

"Tough" laughed Dan.  
>He walked out of the door and headed down the stairs.<p>

I un-paused the game, playing in Dan's place.

"What are you doing?" Phil laughed.

"Playing this what does it look like?" I smirked, overtaking Phil on the game.

"I can see that, but why are you sat all the way over there?"

I squirmed awkwardly in my seat.  
>"Personal space?" I shrug.<p>

"You can sit here you know?" He chortled, patting the seat next to him.

The butterflies had crept back. Keep it together Erin!

"I'm good here" I stuttered.

I flinched as I felt Phil grab my arm and I fell onto the sofa. A blush crept up my face when I realised my head was now resting on Phil's lap.

I immediately sat up, my head spinning from embarrassment.

"If you wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask!" Dan stood at the doorway winking at me. Faith was standing beside him with a grin on her face. I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Shut up" Phil blushed, throwing a cushion at Dan.

I got up in attempt to get out of the awkward situation; still bright red.

I wandered over to the boxes that were on the floor and moved them into the spare room which consisted of a dark wooden double bed and a bed-side table to match. It's looked so plain in here! This would be perfect for Faith. She'll see this as a blank canvas!

I placed the box on the floor and collapsed onto the bed.

"Erin?"

I looked up to see Phil knocking on the open door.  
>"Are you okay?"<p>

I sat up nodding.  
>"Yeah I'm good, it's just been a long day"<p>

He grinned "it's only lunchtime"

"See?" I laughed "it's dragging!"

Phil leant against the doorway, ruffling his hair.  
>"Just thought I'd let you know that me and Dan are heading off, he still has to edit his video"<p>

I hopped off the bed and followed Phil back into the lounge. We found Faith typing into Dans phone.

"Thanks for everything" Faith smiled at Dan.

"No worries" Dan put his hand on Faith's shoulder.

They both turned to see us watching. Dan immediately let go and headed towards the door.

"See you later Erin!" He pulled his famous side grin.  
>"See you" I smiled back.<p>

Phil turned to me.  
>"Well it's nice to know that we have some nice neighbours now!"<p>

I laughed, warming up at the compliment "thanks!"

Phil pulled me into a hug. I tried my best not to hyperventilate. We both pulled back and I couldn't help but smile.

"We should do this again sometime?" Phil suggested to the both of us.

"Well you know where we are now" Faith smirked.

Phil nodded "yeah, well I guess we'll see you soon"

Phil smiles and waves as he walks out of the door.

Faith shut the door before smiling widely.  
>"Did that just happen?"<p>

I ran my hands through my hair.

"I don't know"

I strode over to the cluttered kitchen and prepared lunch. I don't have much in so the Rustlers burgers in the back of the fridge would have to do! I threw the burger in the microwave and looked over at Faith who is staring at her phone.

"You going to text him?"

Faith squeaked, practically throwing her phone across the room.

"He said I could contact him if I needed someone to talk to" Faith stuttered.

"Oh really?" I mocked, passing Faith her burger. She nods, accepting her food.

"I can see why his channel is the Internet support group, he's great at to talk to!"

"Easy" I laughed, getting my lunch and taking a seat on the sofa "he'll be taking my job as agony aunt!"

She smiled before taking a bite of her burger.

"So are you okay?" I looked at my friend, my voice rang with concern.

She leaned back into the sofa and sighed to herself.

"I'm just pissed that they didn't even say goodbye, I mean I can't stand them but I'm their daughter"

I put my arm around Faith and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"They'll regret it Faith"

She snortsed "Doubt it Erin, but who cares? I'm in London with my best friend and we just happen to live in the same building as Dan and Phil!"

I laughed "that's the spirit!"

We both finished our dinner quickly and grabbed what was left of the boxes and headed to Faith's room. Faiths eyes lit up at the sight of the room.

"Bit plain in here isn't it?"

I smirked. I knew she'd love it!


	7. Just text him!

"For God sake Faith just text him!"

Faith nudged me as we headed out of the apartment block and towards the city.

"He won't want me to pester him"

"He wouldn't have given you his number if he didn't want you to contact him" I reassured her.

She shrugged, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.  
>"I might text him later..."<p>

I linked arms with Faith as I dragged her to the furniture store.

After a few hours of shopping, we grabbed a taxi home and carried a small desk, a wardrobe and a red leather arm chair and brought them into the apartment.

I grabbed Faiths iPod and her iPod dock and put on "I feel like dancin'" by All Time Low while we sort her room out which had transformed in no time at all. Her double bed is now covered in black silk bed sheets and many coloured scatter wall opposite the door is now covered in band posters, old photos and anime drawings. Her black oak desk is covered by her laptop and sketchbooks. The red armchair is placed just in front of the desk.

"That's more like it" Faith beamed as we both collapsed on the bed.

I nodded. I couldn't get over how much a little furniture could change an entire room!

"So..." I peered over at Faith with a michevious smile on my face.

Faith rolled her eyes at me.  
>"Fine! I'll text Dan!"<p>

"Yay!" I squealed, sitting up on the bed.

She unlocked her phone and started to type.

**_'Hi Dan it's Faith. Just thought I'd text you so you have my number. Thanks again for earlier x'_**

Faith went to press send but freezes at the last minute.

"Why am I doing this again?" Faith's eyes widened with worry.

"Because you two clearly like each other?" I beamed at her.

She snorted "says the one who was cuddled up to Phil"

"I slipped!" I responded.

"Whatever you say" she winked.

We then sat in silence. I grew more and more impatient with Faith, who was still gawping at the phone. Within a few seconds, I snatched the phone off her and pressed send.

"Bitch!" She yelled, hitting me in the face with a cushion.

I burst into a fit of giggles, lying back into the bed. Faith eventually joined in, giggling also.

_DING._

We both jumped and squealed like twelve year old girls.

"That can't be him!" Faith squeaked.

I looked at the phone and smiled widely.  
>"It can!"<p>

_**'Hi Faith no problem I'm glad I helped! Hope you're settling in well. Me and Phil would love to meet up with you and Erin soon x'**_

Faith and I both squealed in excitement.  
>I suddenly nudged Faith and told her to stop. The neighbours would probably think that I was killing someone!<p>

"I don't understand though" Faith giggled "why on earth would they want to meet up with us? We're just your everyday twenty-one year olds"

"Hey speak for yourself!" I mocked "I'm a colourful character!"

"Course you are" Faith mumbled.

I grinned as I pushed her off the bed.

I heared Faith call me a "bitch" once more as I headed into my room.

My room wasn't as nice looking as Faiths but it was perfect for me. Old photos of school, family and friends littered the cream walls. The only bare wall was at the side where my black headboard off my bed took over it. Fairy lights dangled across my bed, which was draped in red satin sheets and a dark brown furry throw. The opposite side of my bed stood my old fashioned black dressing table which homed my many notebooks and my MacBook. Piles of books and time-sheets littered the side of my dressing table.

I lay on my bed, cuddling up to my throw.  
>Good for Faith. Meeting Dan and Phil made her happier and even more now she has Dan's number! A thought suddenly hit me. Dan's a popular guy. How many girls had he given his number to? I hoped he wasn't going to lead Faith astray. I shook my head. He wouldn't do that would he?<p>

"Knock, Knock!" a familiar voice echoed in the room.

I immediately sat up, focusing on the person standing in my doorway.  
>Phil was leaning against the doorframe smiling at me, looking incredible! His hair was perfectly straightened, his fringe perfectly framed his right eye. He was wearing his Jake hoody, black skinny jeans and high-tops.<p>

"Hey" I smiled, a measly attempt to sound cool.  
>"Hi" he smiled back, still leaning against the doorframe.<p>

"You're not a vampire" I teased "Do you have to be invited in before you can into a room?"

Phil smirked at me, raising an eyebrow.  
>"How do you know I'm not?"<p>

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my smile.  
>"Fine, stay there then, I don't want to risk getting bitten!"<p>

I internally kicked myself. Dammit that came out more rude than I meant to!

Luckily Phil laughed, probably at my expense!

I stood up and walked towards him.  
>"Phil, you are cordially invited to visit my room"<p>

Phil grinned as he stepped into my room.  
>"You do realise according to Vampire law I can come in here whenever I want now"<p>

"Good job you're not one then" I laughed. Butterflies were attacking my stomach like crazy.

Phil took a seat on the end of my bed while I grabbed my MacBook.

"Dan with Faith?" I looked over at Phil who was making himself comfortable on my bed.

"Yeah" Phil stretched "she said she wanted some advice so he came straight over. I thought I'd keep you company"

"Thats nice of you" I smiled, sliding on the bed next to Phil.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy" Phil smiled widely.


	8. Pick a film

"So" I glanced over my screen at Phil who's looking at my photos.

"You were blonde?" Phil continued to stare at the photos.

"Yep" I cringed, ruffling my hair. "I never liked it blonde, as soon as I could dye it I did"

"So I see!" He scoffed "black, red, purple,dark blue. Are there any colours your hair hasn't been?"

I lowered my head in embarrassment.  
>"Green?"<p>

Phil burst out laughing.  
>"Please don't dye it green!"<p>

I looked up, pretending to look offended.  
>"Why not?" I spat "I could rock green!"<p>

"Don't do it" Phil leant closer to me, ruffling my hair. "It looks great as it is"

I pushed him off, attempting to sort my hair out.

"So" Phil pushed me back, knocking me off the bed. "What do you want to do?"

I stood back up feeling flustered.  
>"Erm I don't know, what do you want to do?"<p>

"Any films?" Phil suggested.

I nodded, passing him my MacBook and I let him pick a film while I slid into the kitchen, grabbing a large bag of popcorn. I also selected two mugs before putting the kettle on.

"Alright Erin?"

"Yeah are you?" I smiled as Dan walked towards me.

Dan ran his hands through his hair and nodded, leaning on the side next to me.

"Coffee?"

"Sure" Dan pulled his famous grin as I chose two more mugs: one for Dan, one for Faith.

I took a seat on the side of the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"How's Faith?" I asked him.

"She's great" He responded.

I raised my eyebrow at him, my lips curved into a small grin.

"Er" Dan stutterered, realising what he said "I mean she's fine, I'm mean she's good, I mean"

"I get it" I sniggered.

Dan huffed before we sat in silence, the steam from the kettle filling the kitchen.

"Is Faith single?"

I looked at him in surprise as I hopped off the side to make the coffees.

"And you want to know because?" I winked at him.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm conducting a survey on single girls in London what do you think?!"

I slid Dans and Faiths mugs over to him.

"Yes she is single" I responded quietly, to make sure Faith couldn't hear us.

"Look I know I've just met her" Dan spoke quickly "and I'm not going to ask her out immediately, I just want to know if I have a chance"

Faith would die if she heard what he was saying.

"I'd say you've got a pretty good chance!"

Dan smiled, picking up the coffees.  
>"Good to hear"<p>

He nodded at me before walking back into Faiths room.

I tucked the bag of popcorn under my arm before grabbing the coffees and heading into my room.

"Take your time!" Phil tutted at me as I somehow managed to place the coffees on my bedside table without spilling a drop. I threw the bag of popcorn at him in response.

"Pick a film yet?" I took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Final Destination?" Phil asked.

"Sounds good" I smiled.

Phil clicked onto the film and opened the popcorn as the film started to play.

"Personal space again?" Phil teased.  
>I rolled my eyes at Phil, shifting closer.<br>He smiled while looking at the screen.

We drank our coffees and demolished the bag of popcorn within thirty minutes of the film. While engrossed in the film I suddenly felt something warm touch the back of my neck. I looked to my left to see that Phil had put his arm around me. My heart jolted at the contact.

I sat up straight, my cheeks flushed a dark pink.  
>Phil noticed this as he moved his arm away. Shit.<br>Come on Erin. Pull yourself together!

I slowly leant into Phil; my head resting on his shoulder. He was going to back away at any moment and I was going to totally regret this!

Shocked filled me as Phil smiled at me, his bright blue eyes burning into mine.  
>I smiled back slightly as his arm was draped over my shoulder once more.<p>

The end credits eventually rolled, snapping back into reality. I never thought sitting in my room with Phil Lester would be a reality!

Phil lifted both of his arms up and stretches while I leant back onto the headboard, a small yawn escaping my lips.

"Am I bad company?" Phil mocked, pretending to look offended.

"Nope" I laughed back "quite the opposite actually"

"Are you guys decent?" Dan sang from the other side of the door.

"Shut up" I shouted back.

Dan walked into the room laughing, Faith in tow.

"What have you two been up to?" Faith winked at me.

"Just watching a film" Phil tittered "while you two were busy"

"I'm only being an agony aunt" Dan shrugged, placing his hand on Faiths shoulder.

"Course you are" I smirked, knowing that Dan had other ideas.

Dan rolled his eyes at me as he slowly took his arm off Faith.  
>"Anyways Phil, we better leave these two to it, they'll get fed up of seeing us at this rate!"<p>

Me and Faith exchanged grins, I doubt that very much!

Phil nodded as he got off my bed.  
>Dan and Faith headed out of my door giggling.<p>

Phil stood in front of me, holding his hand out to me. I hesitantly took his hand (trying to ignore the goosebumps rising up my arms) and got off my bed.

"This was fun!" Phil smiled widely at me.

"Yeah" I nodded with agreement, blushing as I noticed that Phil was still holding my hand.

He must have realised too as he quickly lets go of my hand, pulling me into a hug instead. How I didn't completely swoon I don't know!

"I'll see you soon Erin" he spoke quietly as we pulled back.

"Yeah" I responded as Phil exited the room "see you soon"

Okay Erin just breathe!  
>I collapsed onto my bed, a wide smile spread across my face. I can't believe that jsut happened!<p>

"Erin?"

I sat bolt upright as I hear Phil's voice once more.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" I attempted to compose myself "Fine"

He laughed to himself before handing me a piece of paper.

"Look you don't have to have it" Phil ruffled his hair shyly "but I just thought that if you wanted to talk or meet up or something..."

I looked down at the piece of paper and smiled.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" Phil grinned "just text me later so I've got your number"

I nodded.

Phil waved and walks out of the door. I sat frozen still until I hear the front door slam shut


	9. Old Lady

Phil Lester had given me his number. Seriously, Phil Lester had given me his number!

I looked down once more at the piece of paper, tracing each number with my finger. I internally shook myself. Jesus Erin stop fangirling! I had to keep it together!

"Are you okay?" Faith practically skipped into the room, beaming at me.

I nodded.

She's laughed at my face "Erin, you look shell shocked!"

I smirked at my friend as she sat beside me.

"Are you really that surprised?" Faith put her arm around me.

"Er, yeah!" I scoffed "of course I am!"

Faith squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.  
>"You and Phil are getting on great! You really don't think he likes you?"<p>

I nudged Faith playfully.  
>"What about you and Dan?"<p>

"don't change the subject Erin!" Faith giggled "Now text him!"

I got off my bed and looked back at Faith.  
>"I will, just not straight away!"<p>

I heard Faith yell 'wimp' as I skidded into the kitchen. I grabbed the mince out of the fridge and start to prepare Spag Bol for dinner.

* * *

><p>"You texted him yet?"<p>

I tried to ignore her comment as I finished making the spag Bol.

"Erin?" Faith mused

"How much of this do you want?" I grinned, changing the subject.

"Come on Erin just text him, the suspense it killing me!" Faith moaned.

I sniggered, filling Faith's plate with spaghetti.

"Was I this annoying when I wanted you to text Dan?" I asked, handing Faith her dinner.

"Oh, you were much worse!" Faith winked at me.

Faith headed into the lounge and turned on the TV, putting on Adventure Time. We both sat on the sofa and helped ourselved to our dinner.

"You going to text Phil?" Faith glanced over at me.

I shake my head, my mouth full of food.

"Come on Erin!" She huffed.

I finished my mouthful.  
>"At least let me finish my food!"<p>

Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Fine!" I admited defeated, typing Phil's number into my phone.

Faith cheered happily, her attention now directly on my phone.

"What do I put?" I questioned.

"Erm, hi?" Faith teased "just let him know that this is your number"

I nodded, slowly typing the text.

_**Hi Phil it's Erin. x**_

"This do?" I threw my phone to Faith.

She snorted in disappointment, shaking her head.  
>"You write literature but can't even write a simple text!"<p>

"Get lost" I grumbled "I'm not good with things like this..."

She sniggered, typing as she does.

"Here" she giggled, handing the phone back to me.

I glance down at the screen.

**_Hi Phil it's Erin. Had a great time hanging out with you today! xx_**

I looked over at my beaming friend.

"Hanging out!" I frowned "I have never used the term 'hanging out'"

"You do now!" Faith shrugged.

"It's fine", I ruffled my hair "I can just change it"

I noticed Faith stare straight back at the TV eating her spaghetti.

I eyed the text again and notice that it says 'delivered' underneath.

"Faith!" I groaned.

"What?" She snapped at me "you sent Dans first text!"

"Bitch" I tried to keep a straight face.

"Takes one to know one" Faith chuckled.

We continued to talk for hours, it really showed how long it had been since me and Faith had seen each other! It's horrible when that happens between friends...

**DING!**

We both jumped up in surprise.I looked at the phone with a heated face. Butterflies were severely attacking my stomach right now!

Faith practically ran over to me and glanced over my phone.  
>"Open it then!" She squealed<p>

I did what she said.

**Hi Erin! Sorry it took a while to respond, had a live show! Yeah I had fun too xx**

Faith squealed so loud I was surprised dogs couldnt hear it, pulling me into a hug.

"Get off" I laughed, steadying myself.

Tiredness had well and truely started to set in. It really had been a long day! I grabbed the dishes and washed them before heading to bed.

"It's half ten!" Chirped Faith "you're not going bed yet are you?"

I turned back to her  
>"I have work to do in the morning"<p>

"You work from home!" She laughed at me.

"I'm well aware" I smirked "but I still have deadlines you know!"

"Suit yourself, old lady!" Faith sniggered.

"Night!" I yelled as I shut my bedroom door after me.

I reached into my cupboard and changed into my black satin shorts and my oversized white v-neck t-shirt. I clambered into my bed, snuggling my brown throw. I unlocked my phone and decided to text Phil back.

_**oops sorry lol. How did your show go? Xx**_

**Don't apologise haha. Show went alright thanks what have you been up to? Xx**

_**In the four hours since we last spoke? :P not a lot just watching TV and talking with Faith. About to go to bed xx**_

I cringed after I sent that text, I didn't have to tell him I was going to bed so why the hell did I!

**At 10pm? You old woman! xx**

_**You sounded just like Faith then! Lol xx**_

**My bad haha. Just wanted to ask, you didn't find what happened earlier awkward did you? Xx**

My heartbeat rocketed. Shit. I wondered if he was going to mention what happened earlier.

_**What do you mean? Xx**_

**I mean me putting my arm around you when watching Final Destination. I don't know what came over me but it just felt right. Make sense? Xx**

_**Not entirely lol but dont worry about it, I didn't find it awkward xx**_

I lay down onto my bed and put my phone under my pillow. I closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep, I had a lot of work to do in the morning...

**DING!**

I practically jumped out of my skin at the sound my phone. I always forgot to put my phone on silent.

**I'm so glad! Didn't want you thinking I was some creep lol xx**

_**I know you're not a creep lol xx**_

I smiled to myself. Did he really think that I would think that he was creepy?

**Good to know ^_^ anyways I let you get some sleep xx**

_**Thanks. Goodnight Phil xx**_

**Night old lady! xx**

_**Shut up xx**_


	10. Yes Mum!

I slowly woke up to the smell of bacon. Zombie-Erin was confused.

I dragged myself out of bed and shuffled out of my room.

_"I chime in with the haven't you people ever heard of, closing the God Damn door!"_

I looked up to see Faith in her pug onesie singing whilst making breakfast.

"Faith, you do realise it's only 9am?" I muttered to her. "This is like the middle of the night for you!"

Faith turned around and beamed at me, handing me a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon waffles.

"I'm in London now Erin" she shrugged off my comment. "I have to make the most of it"

I sat on the barstool, taking a bite of bacon "if I knew you made breakfasts like this I would have let you live here ages ago!"

"Charming" she murmured, sitting beside me.

_'They call you Jabba the Hut, relp, relp, relp, relp'_

We both glanced over to Faiths phone.

"That'll be mum" Faith growled before picking up the phone.

"Mum." She spoke blankly down the phone. "Oh yeah things are great. I'm in London with my best friend so I couldn't be happier!"

She stood up and wandered around the room while her mum droned down the phone. I continued to eat my breakfast awkwardly, not sure what to do with myself.

"You better be fucking kidding! You sold him?!"

I looked up from my plate at Faith who was now clearly distressed!

"I don't give a shit that you don't like snakes. You should have gave me time to settle in then I could have come and got him!" She kicked the sofa as she walks past it. "He was part of my fucking job Mum! Well congratulations on fucking up my life even more!"

Faith hung up the phone before throwing it at the floor.

"She's sold my snake" Faith mumbled at me.

I rushed over to her and wrapped her in a hug. I could feel my shoulder going damp as I noticed that Faith was crying.

"I've been gone twenty-four hours and they've already got rid of him!" She weeped.

"I know, I know" I soothed, not sure what to say to make things better.

I dragged her back to the kitchen so she can continue her breakfast. She poked her waffles with a fork.  
>"I'm not hungry" she mumbles.<p>

"Oh no you don't" I snapped "what happened to the 'make the most of it' attitude?"

She rolled her eyes at me as she took a small bite of waffle.

I slumped back onto my seat and finished my breakfast.

"How much do you have left?" I peered at Faith.

She looked at me, her mouth now full of food.  
>"I had three grand. I spent three hundred yesterday on the bedroom and I gave you seven hundred for my half of rent and bills for this month"<p>

I picked up my plate and put it in the sink.  
>"You have enough for a snake then?"<p>

"You serious?" Faith gasped.

I nodded.  
>"Why not? There's loads of schools and universities around here, lets see if they want you to show them your reptilian know-how"<p>

Faith smiled widely  
>"You don't mind snakes in the flat?"<p>

"The landlord only said no cats or dogs" I grinned "nothing about reptiles!"

Faith squealed and jumped off her stool, any sign of sadness long gone.

"Oh my God!" She cheered "this is fantastic!"

She picked up her phone and bolted to her room.

"Where are you going?" I called over to her.

"Getting ready" she replied "we have pet shops to find!"

I slid over to the bathroom and sighed to myself. I didn't mean now, I had work to do! I couldn't tell her no now. She was too excited!

I quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower. I put on the shower radio and sang along to the Killers as the hot water attacks me.

After half an hour I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself up in my Pokemon towel.

I opened the door to find Faith fully changed and ready to go. Her black and blue hair was perfectly straightened. She was wearing a long flowing vest-top, nebula leggings and black ugg boots.

"Come on Erin!" She laughed at me.  
>"Jesus Faith give me a chance" I smirked, walking into my room.<p>

I brutally dried my hair, leaving it to go naturally wavy. I applied a small amount of mascara and some lip balm. after slipping on my black jeggings, my grey Blink 182 t-shirt and black wedged shoes.

I walked out the door to see Faith fidgeting on the spot.

"Halle-fucking-lujah!" Faith screamed at me, pushing me out of the front door.

I locked the front door as Faith speds down the stairs.

"Slow down will you?" I shout down the stairs.

Faith stopped and waited for me to catch up, honestly she was worse than a child at times! When I reached the step Faith was on, I noticed she was looking behind me, a broad smile on her face.

"Morning Strangers!"

I turned to find Dan and Phil looking down at us. They were both wearing pac-man t-shirts. Dan was wearing the red top, Phil's was blue.

"Morning!" Faith chirped, as if her morning couldn't get any better!

"What are you two doing up at such a time?" Phil smiled brightly.

"Snake searching" Faith beamed.

"Oo-er" Dan winked at Faith "I hope that's not a euphemism!"

I sniggered as Faith blushed bright red.

"Pet snakes Dan" Faith eventually spoke up.

"Ah good" Dan laughed as he walked in front with Faith, the both of them now talking about snakes.

"Alright old lady?" Phil nudged me.

"I'm good thanks young man how are you?" I put on an old lady voice.

Phil laughed, continuing to nudge me as we walked down the stairs.

The four of us headed out of the apartment building. I smiled at Dan attempting to have an interest in Faiths many facts about snakes. It was painfully obvious that Dan liked her, not that Faith noticed!

"I thought you'd be working today" Phil smiled at me.  
>"I'm supposed to be" I smiled back "but this snake is top priority at the moment"<p>

Phil looked at me in confusion then turns his attention to Dan.

"Come on Dan, we've got filming to do!"

Dan glanced over and nods.

"What are you filming?" I chirped.

"Ah" Dan grins "if we told you that we'd have to kill you"

"I'd like to see you try!" I interupted.

"Come on Dan" Phil laughed "leave the girls to their snake search"

The three of us sniggered in response.

"Fine" Dan huffed, wrapping Faith into a hug "make sure you get a big one!"

Faith blushed a deep red.

I can't help but smile at the two of them. They looked so great together!

I flinched as Phil pokes my shoulder and pulls me into a hug.

"See you later old woman!"

* * *

><p>"So what kind of snake are you after?" I glanced over at Faith, noticing that she was on her phone smiling.<p>

"Faith..." I droned.

Her smile just smiled wider as she continued to text.

"Faith!" I shouted.

She snaps back into reality, staring at me blankly.

"Texting Dan by any chance?" I smirked.

"How do you know?" Faith laughed.

I looked at Faiths deep pink face.

"I'm psychic" I winked.

The heat practically hit me in the face as we entered the reptile shop. One side was full of various tanks containing snakes of various colours and species. The other end stood terrariums and tanks containing large spiders, tortoises and turtles.

Faith looked like a child in a sweet shop as she admired the many reptiles.

I jumped as I felt my phone suddenly vibrated. My pulse quickened at Phil's name.

**How's the snake search going? xx**

_**I think Faiths in reptile heaven! We may be here a while xx**_

**lol Hope you're not too long, you have work to do missy! Xx**

_**Yes mum! Thought you had filming to do xx**_

**Haha we're about to start so I'll see you later xx**

_**See you later xx**_

I mindlessly wandered around the shop until my eyes fixed onto a terrarium full of incredibly small turtles. My heart melted at the sight of them.

"Faith" I squeaked over to my friend, getting her attention.

Faith tip-toed over to me, a python draped on her shoulders.

"I. want. one" I gasped.

She smiled at the terrarium, then at me.

"Did you know musk turtles only grow to be about four inches" Faith spoke matter-of-factly.

"Seriously?" I smile broadly "they stay small?"

She nods.


	11. Challenge Accepted

I leant back into my old leather office chair, admiring my new terrarium complete with pet turtle, who was lounging happily on a rock. I told myself I wouldn't get a pet when I moved to London but as soon as I saw this little guy with his dark brown shell and dark ring around his right eye I couldn't not have him!

I opened my MacBook and clicked onto my e-mails. I grabbed a bobble and tied my hair into a high ponytail, something I always did before I started work. I put on my red rimmed glasses as I started to work.

I worked hard into the evening hours, confirming timesheets and sending e-mails, taking the occasional break to admire my new pet.

"How's the work going?" Faith crept into my room with her new accessory.

I laughed "you do remember that you bought a tank?"

"What?" She moaned "I wanted you to meet Nagini properly!"

"Harry Potter reference?" I raised an eyebrow "very original"

"Shut up" she giggled, placing the Granite Burmese Python on my shoulders. I shoulders were pinned down by the sheer weight of the snake.

"Better not tell the woman at the shop that you're going to have him out all of the time in your interview" I smirked.

"Yeah" Faith laughed "who knew all I had to do was tell her some facts about snakes and I get a job interview!"

"Got your snake then?"

We both looked over to see Dan and Phil walking into my room.

"What are you two doing here?" Faith questioned.

"Your front door was open" Phil replied "good job that it was us that came in and not some psychotic strangers!"

"Hey, we have a guard snake now!" I sniggered as Nagini slithered back towards Faith. She knew how to pick the calm snakes.

Phil walks over to my terrarium and beamed.  
>"You got a turtle?!"<p>

"Yeah" I laughed, pulling my hair out of my bobble, ruffling my slightly wavy hair, I wasn't going to get anymore work done today.

"He's so tiny!" He spoke like a child.

Dan shuffled over to the terrarium, grinning as he does.  
>"He got a name?"<p>

"He's currently the turtle with no name" I shrugged.

"Not a very catchy name" Dan grinned at me. I laughed in response.

"I'm just going to put Nagini back in his tank" Faith informed as she headed out of the room.

Dan looked over at Faith with approval.  
>"See, now that's a catchy name!"<p>

Dan followed Faith out of the room.

I shut down my computer and caught Phil taking a photo of my turtle.

"What are you doing?" I mused.

"I'm asking twitter for name suggestions for this little guy, Dan has a point it's not a catchy name" Phil replied.

"Good idea" I smile "I normally have a habit of naming pets after food"

"Really?" Phil took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah" I laughed "turned out I'd stop eating the food the pet was named after"

"Like what?" Phil quizzed, looking amused.

"I didn't eat rolos for three years because of my hamster" I giggled.

"One way to stop eating chocolate I guess" Phil teased.

I turned back and attempted to organise my timesheets, I didn't realise how much of a mess my room was!

We both suddenly jumped at the sound of Phil's phone.

"That was quick!" He laughed, patting the space next to him on my bed.

I leaped off my chair and joined Phil on my bed. I tried not to blush as I felt his arm around me once again. I leant into him in response.

We flicked through the many comments on Phil's photo. Many people suggested 'Dan' which I refused to call my turtle. I laughed as a lot of comments suggested characters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but them names have been used a lot. One comment seemed stickout.

'Pirate!. It looks like he has an eye-patch so it must be piratey!'

"That one!" I pointed at the comment.

Phil nodded approvingly.  
>"Pirate it is!"<p>

I turned to face him, his bright blue eyes stared into mine.  
>"Thanks Phil" I said gratefully "Captain Jack will be grateful for actually having a name!"<p>

"Yeah" he laughed.

We then sit there in silence . It was strange. It didn't feel awkward or anything like that. It just felt right.

I slowly looked up to see Phil smile to himself.  
>"What are you smirking at?" I raise an eyebrow at him.<p>

Phil smiled wider at me.  
>"You do realise now you've called him Pirate, you have to buy him a pirate outfit!"<p>

I snorted unattractively, mentally kicking myself.  
>"If you can find a pirate hat that small be my guest!"<p>

Phil turns to face me. I blushed slightly at how close his face is to mine.

"Challenge accepted"

I laughed at his response, looking down as I did. When I looked back up Phil leant in, his lips now touching mine.

My eyes widened in shock. Phil Lester was kissing me! My eyes slowly closed as I kissed him back. Phil suddenly pulled back.

"Erm... right I better head off" Phil coughed awkwardly, getting off the bed. "These videos don't film themselves!"

"Right" I nodded, trying not to look at him.

Phil exited the room. I flinched as I heard the front door slam.

I rolled onto my front and burie my face in my pillow in a desperate attempt to hide my embarrassment.

"Erin?" I heard a familiar voice. "What's up?"

"The sky..." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Come on" I felt Faith sit on the end of the bed "what's happened?"

"Phil kissed me..." I mumbled into the pillow again.

"What?" Faith asked "get your face of the pillow I can't hear you!"

I slowly sat up and look at Faith, my face feeling warm and my lips still tingling from the kiss.

"Phil kissed me" I told her.

"That's great!" Faith beamed at me.

"And I kissed him back" I continued.

"Ooh you tart!" Faith joked, nudging me.

"Then he ran off..."

Faith smile slowly wiped away. I walked over to the terrarium and stared at Pirate.

"I did wonder why he went all of a sudden" Faith pondered "are you really that bad at kissing?"

"Piss off..." I moaned.

Faith walked over to me and nudges me playfully.

"Oh come on I'm joking" she laughed.

I sighed, still looking at my turtle.

"What did he say?" Faith asked.

"He said he had a video to do" I turned to face her.

"Maybe that's what he's doing then?" Faith smirked. "You worry too much"

"Maybe..." I grumbled.

"Anyway" Faith smiled at me "I'm gonna head back to the lounge. Me and Dan are watching Deathnote if you want to join us?"

"And be the third wheel?" I smirked "no thanks"

Faith laughs as she headed out of the room.

I lay back onto my bed. What was I even thinking? I don't kiss guys just days after meeting them! Even if they are as cute as Phil! Saying that I don't normally feel queasy and embarrassed around guys just days after meeting them... Dear God Erin, what the hell is wrong with you?!


	12. Still Friends?

I stirred as the sound of the front door shutting echoed the apartment. I opened my eyes to see that's was now dark, the terrarium being the only thing lighting my room.

I looked at my phone and see that it's midnight.

I slid off my bed and headed into the lounge. Faith was sprawled onto the sofa in her pjs watching more Deathnote.

"Alright sleepy head?" She greeted as I took a seat on the sofa. "You want your dinner now?"

"Nah" I shook, ruffling my bed hair. "Dan only just gone?"

She nodded, smiling like a crazy person.

"Whats that smile for?"I looked at her.

"He's asked me out on a date!" She squeaked, cuddling a cushion.

"That's brilliant!" I smiled, pulling Faith into a hug.

We continued to watch two more episodes of Deathnote before Faith decided she was going to bed.

Faith says goodnight as she heads to bed as she has to be up early for her job interview.

I put on the Mighty Boosh and lay across the sofa. I could finish my work tomorrow afternoon.  
>My phone went off halfway through the first episode.<p>

**You still up old lady? xx**

I blushed at the nickname, which was weird really as he was older than me. I'm surprised he wanted to talk to me after what happened.

_**Yep still up don't have deadlines tomorrow xx**_

**Ah right, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier xx**

_**Don't be xx**_

**Well I am sorry. Shouldn't have ran off like that xx**

_**Don't worry about it xx**_

**Still friends? Xx**

I stared at that text for a while. Well that's that confirmed. Friends. That was all he wanted. I sighed to myself but I didn't want to lose my friendship.

_**Sure :) xx**_

* * *

><p>"You getting up some time today?"<p>

My eyes shot open to see Dan looking down at me. I jumped up, nearly head butting him.

"Jesus Dan you scared me!" I snapped.

I looked around and noticed that I fell asleep in the lounge.

"What time is it?" I slurred tiredly.

"Half four in the afternoon!" Dan responded.

"What?!" I spoke up.

"Leave her alone Dan" I heard Faith shout from her room "you don't want to mess with her when she's half asleep!"

"It's only half ten" Dan smirked at me. I smacked his arm in response.

"Ouch!" He snaped at me again.

I laughed as I sat on the arm of the sofa, giving space for Dan to sit down.

"So, I hear you're taking Faith on a date lover boy" I teased Dan.

"Taking her out for lunch after her interview" he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"I know I said I wasn't going to ask her out straightaway" He called back at me "but I really like her Erin"

"I can tell" I smiled politely at him.

It was so sweet seeing the two of them gush about each other, the other person not having a clue!

"Hey, I heard about what happened to you and Phil last night..."

I looked straight at Dan. He's pulling his famous grin.

"Did he?"

"Faith told me" Dan cut in.

Of course Phil wouldn't have told him you idiot!

"It was nothing" I told him blankly. To me it meant so much more than that but it clearly didn't to Phil.

"It was nothing?" Dan mocked my previous statement "Phil doesn't just go around kissing people Erin, you must have done something"

"Believe me Dan I was just as shocked as you were!" I scoffed.

He leant back into the sofa, eyeing me up in confusion.

"So how did Phil's video go?" I asked him.

"What video?" Dan's eyebrows knitted together.

"He said he was..."

Ah God, he made it up to get away from me! I felt like I've just been kicked in the stomach.

"Never mind..." I mumbled.

"Will I do?"

We both turned around to see Faith standing at her bedroom door wearing a black blazer over a grey vest top. Her black pencil skirt came just over her knees and her black heels give her a two inch boost to her height. Her black and blue hair is lightly curled and tied up in a high ponytail.

"Looking good!" Dan flashed a smile at Faith. She flushed a slight shade of pink at the comment.

I gave my friend a thumbs up in approvement.

Faith nodded at me in appreciation as she headed towards the door.

"Leaving me here then?" Dan stood up and looked at Faith.

"Well hurry up then" She laughed, grabbing her keys "Unless you want to stay in with Erin?"

"Nah she's boring" Dan snorted. I shoved him in response, making him laugh.

He dragged me off the sofa and gives me a quick hug.

"I'm only joking Erin"

"Get lost" I laughed.

Dan then followed Faith out of the flat leaving me on my own.

I stumble into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I did the normal routine of putting on the radio and singing along loudly (and very badly) to it.

**Knock, Knock!**

I froze on the spot. Dammit Faith, she was supposed to let me know if she ordered anything! I'll leave it; I can pick it up from the depot later. Actually it was probably Faith, she had a problem with forgetting things!

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself with a red fluffy towel around me.

"One second!" I shouted at the front door as I slipped towards it.

I opened the door and froze yet again.

Phil was standing there wearing his Gengar t-shirt and black jeans. His hair was messy and out of place, making it somehow better than his straightened hair.

I clung onto my towel for dear life. Even though I was covered I couldn't feel more exposed!

"Erm hi?" Phil waved awkwardly. I noticed him blush slightly which made me feel more embarrased.

"Come in" I snapped out of it "I'll just get changed"

"Thanks" he chirped, taking a seat.

I quickly ran into my room and slammed it shut. Why did it have to be Phil?!

I speedily grabed my underwear, my long Jack Daniels vest top and my denim shorts and changed into them. I blow-dry my hair and grabbed my straighteners before heading into the lounge.

Phil was sitting on the sofa watching Adventure Time.

I creeped into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Coffee?" I called out to him.

"Please!" Phil shouted back.

I walked back into the lounge and plugged my straighteners in.

"What are you doing?" Phil peered over at me.

"Straightening my hair what does it look like?" I answered.

He walked over to the plug and turned it off.

"Oi" I snapped, attempting to snatch my straighteners of him.

"Don't straighten your hair" Phil lifted my straighteners out of my reach. "It looks nicer wavy"

I blushed at his words, then I realised he was just being complimentary to be polite.

"But I like it straight" I tried to grab them once more.

"Tough" he laughed lifting his arm even higher. Damn my shortness!

I jumped up to try and grab them but my feet got caught in the wire in the process, causing me to fall on my backside.

I burst into a fit of giggles in a mixture of hilarity and embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Phil stared at me in shock.

I nodded, unable to control my laughter.

Phil then joined in laughing, making me laugh even more! He tried a few times to help me up but we both couldn't stop laughing.

After about five minutes I slowly got myself up, my sides hurting. Phil walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two cups.

"You don't have to do that" I smiled, "I'm fine I just slipped"

"And have someone as clumsy as you making hot drinks? I don't think so!" Phil laughed.

"Shut up..."


	13. Regret

"Here" Phil handed me my cat mug full of coffee.

"Thanks" I took the mug and smiled in appreciation.

Phil took a seat on the arm of the sofa and stared ahead at the TV.

"Personal space?" I smirked at him, before sipping my coffee.

"No" Phil looked over at me briefly "I'm protecting myself"

"Protecting yourself?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well we know how much you love to wear your beverages!" He chortled.

"I thought we agreed that we were both as clumsy as each" I laughed, setting my coffee on the table.

Phil smiled as he slid onto the seat next to me. We both then fell into a silence while watching TV.

"So Dan and Faith are dating then" Phil spoke up.

"Guessing so" I responded "they look so sweet together"

"Yeah, they do" Phil nodded "I haven't seen Dan this happy in a long time"

"Same with Faith" I declared "she's been through a pretty rough patch recently and meeting you two has definitely helped her"

"I think that's more Dan than me" he flashed a smile, nudging me "I've been pestering you instead"

I grinned as I looked to the floor, the butterflies tickling my stomach once again.

We both sit and finished the newest episode of Adventure time. As the end credits roll I sat up and stretched.

"So how did your video go yesterday?" I picked up our mugs and put them in the kitchen.

"Erm, great thanks" Phil called over, a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

I huffed. Why don't he just admit that he just wanted to leave? What was the point in lying about it?

"Oh right" I walked back into the lounge "what's it about?"

I saw Phil squirm slightly in his seat. He went to start a sentence but he stopped.

"Don't worry" I assured him "I know you didn't do a video"

He looked up at me with a look of worry on his face.

"Dan told me" I told him blankly.

Phil ruffled his hair and avoided eye contact.

I sat back on the sofa and lean back against the cushions.

"I just needed to get out of the situation that's all" Phil looked at the TV.

I nodded slowly, trying not to look offended.

"But why didn't you just say that you regret doing what you did?" I glanced over at him.

"Regret?" Phil asked quietly.

I turned my attention back to the TV screen. I attempted to keep my cool despite the cocktail of embarrassment, hurt and worry mixing around inside me.

"What do you mean by regret Erin?" Phil asked a little louder.

I pretended that I didn't hear what he said as I flicked through the channels. Phil then snatched the remote off me and turned the TV off.

"Hey I was watching that" I moaned at him.

"No you weren't" Phil rolled his eyes "can you answer the question please?"

I shrugged.  
>"Regret is a feeling of disappointment or distress about something that one wishes could be different"<p>

"I know what regret means" Phil huffed. "What makes you think I regretted what happened?"

"I think you running off at lightening speed was a bit of a giveaway" I mumbled.

Phil sighed deeply and slowly rested his hand on my arm. I flinched at the contact.

"I don't regret kissing you Erin" he looks deeply into my eyes "I just wished it didn't happen like that..."

"That is regret Phil" I spoke in a monotone voice.

"I'm not wording it right" Phil groaned in annoyance "I don't want you thinking that I just kiss girls at the drop of a hat, because believe me I don't"

I just sat in silence, unsure of what to say or do.

Phil smirked at me slightly. "I'm blaming you for this"

"Blaming me?" I retorted "I haven't done anything!"

"But you have!" Phil snapped back "and you don't even know you've done it"

"But what have I done?" I awkwardly laughed.

"I don't know" he shook "but since we 'bumped' into each other the other day I haven't stopped thinking about you!"


	14. Any ideas?

All I could do is look at Phil in shock. Did I just hear that right? I must have imagined that. I mean, why on earth would he like someone as plain as me?

"Y, you serious?" I stuttered, shock is evident in my voice.

Phil nodded slowly, his face starting to turn red. I couldn't help but smile.

"But why?" I laughed "I mean you could get anyone, literally anyone you wanted..."

"Apart from Sarah Michelle Gellar" Phil cut in, making me laugh.

"...other than Sarah Michelle Gellar, but why me?"

Phil shrugged slightly.  
>"To be perfectly honest Erin I don't know. I mean you're not like other girls"<p>

"Damn straight" I smirked, relaxing into the sofa.

Phil laughed slightly before continuing to talk.

"There's something about you that's driving me insane and I want to know what it is"

"You're not the only one!" I chortled, ruffling my wavy hair.

Phil looked over at me, a grin etched on his face. He placed his hand gently on my leg. My stomach is aching from the butterflies attacking me.

"One date?" Phil suggested "wherever you want. It'll give me time to solve the mystery of Erin"

I blushed bright red and I can feel my heartbeat rocketing. I can't believe what is happening!

"Okay" I eventually nod.

"Great!" Phil smiled widely as he pulled me into a hug. I noticed that he was holding me for longer than usual.

He eventually let go before ruffling my hair.

"Okay" Phil announced, heading towards the front door. "I'll leave you to it"

I followed him to the front door, opening the front door. He went to leave before turning back to me.

"Let me know when you want to meet up" Phil placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Will do" I smiled.

Phil slowly leans down and kissed my cheek, my face warmed up at the contact. Phil gave me one last smile as he headed back to his flat.

I shut the door and instantly grabbed my phone. I squealed in delight as I texted the first person I wanted to know.

_**Hope the dates going well got some big news! Xxxxxxxx**_

**Dates going fab thanks Dans just popped to the bar so I can sneak a few texts what's the news? Xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Yay glad its going well! Guess who's just been asked out on a date? xxxxxxxx**_

**Who's that then? xxxxxxx**

_**The Easter bunny! Who do you think? Phil just asked me out on a date *tries not to fangirl* xxxxxx**_

**OMG that's amazing! Fangirl away better go, Dans coming back. See you later ^_^ xxxxxx**

I smiled widely at the phone. It hadn't properly sunk in, it looked weird when looked back at the text.

I picked up Faith's iPod dock out of her room and plugged it in the living room socket. I stuck on my iPod and let Blink 182 echo the apartment. I grabb my MacBook and my file full of timesheets and placed them on the breakfast bar. I tied my hair in low pigtails and stuck on my glasses. I headed into the fridge and poured myself some orange juice before I started to work.

I spent the next ten hours singing along to my iPod whilst getting on with my work. It was strange, I was never this cheerful while working!

I jumped slightly as I heard the door unlock. In walked Dan and Faith chuckling at each other.

"Excuse me" I tutted at them "some of us are trying to work. A little professionalism wouldn't go amiss!"

"Says the one listening to My Chem full blast!" Dan walked over to the breakfast bar and had a nosey at my folder.

I shook my head as I continue to type.

Faith flipped her heels off her feet and headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Do you want one Erin?" Faith peered at me.

"Nah I'm good thanks" I took off my glasses, rubbing my eyes.

"Dan?" Faith glances over at him, a huge smile playing on her face.

"Actually Faith" Dan smiled back "I better go, I have to get a video done some time this week! My fans will go nuts!"

Dan walked towards the front door, Faith tip-toeing behind. Dan turned around and looks at me with his signature grin. I smiled and nodded, picking up my MacBook and crept into my room. Them two needed some privacy.

I lounged on my bed and logged onto twitter. At the top of the timeline I saw a tweet that brought a smile to my face.

AmazingPhil: The name of the turtle is... PIRATE! Thanks for the name suggestions '

Underneath was the photo that Phil took of Captain Jack with a pirate hat photoshopped on his head.

I laughed at the many comments off girls complaining that he didn't name him 'Dan' and other were just confessing their love to Phil.

I shut my MacBook and set it on the floor next to my bed. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

_**Photoshopping a hat onto my turtle is cheating xxx**_

**You didn't say I couldn't! Besides, I didn't think old ladies knew about photoshop ;) xxx**

_**Rude! Haha xxx**_

**Sorry! :P how's things? Xxx**

_**I'm trapped in my room. The lovebirds wanted some alone time lol xxx**_

**Guessing by that their date went well lol xxx**

_**Guessing so! Xxx**_

Suddenly, the sound of giggling echoed in the lounge. I paced towards my bedroom door and scarcely opened it. I saw Faith standing by the door, laughing to herself.

"Is it safe to come in?" I mocked as I slowly entered the room.

Faith rans at me and attacked me with a hug. I smirked at her lipstick smudged face.

"Take it the date went well?" I winked at her.

"Sure did!" She breathed. "I've never met such a sweet guy!"

I beamed at her as I guided her to the sofa.  
>"So what did you do?" I asked her desperately, I was always one for gossip.<p>

"Well he met me at the reptile shop" she gushed "then we went to Starbucks for a coffee,grabbed some lunch then headed to Piccadilly Circus!"

"Sounds great!" I squeaked at her.

She nodded excitedly.

I turn on the TV and stuck on some more Mighty Boosh.

She stared at me while I look at the screen.  
>"So what happened with you and Phil then?"<p>

I looked back at my friend, my cheeks flushing slightly pink.

"He said that he hasn't stopped thinking about me..."

"Awwww!" Faith squeaked, shaking my shoulder.

"Get lost" I laughed.

"So when's the big date?" Faith winked, fiddling with my hair.

"Don't know" I shrugged "he says it's up to me"

"Oh God" she laughed "guessing he doesn't know how indecisive you are!"

"I don't know what to do" I sighed.

"Figure out where you want to go?" Faith smirked. "But make sure you organise it after I sort your hair out, the reds fading again!"

"Yes boss" I nodded, laughing.

"Anyways" Faith yawned "I'm going to head to bed, got an early start tomorrow!"

"You got the job?" I spoke up. Shit I forgot to ask her earlier.

"Yep" she chirped "I've had a pretty good day!"

"I bet" I mumbled.  
>Faith threw a cushion at me before heading off to bed.<p>

I skidded back into my room and put on my pjs. I cuddled into my soft bedding.

**DING**

**Any ideas yet? Xxx**

_**Not yet. I'll warn you I'm really bad at decisions xxx**_

**Oh :( look if you don't want to do this then that's fine xxx**

My heart jolted at that message.

_**No Phil I really do! I just don't know what we could do that's all xxx**_

It took a few minutes before I got a response.

**That's a relief haha. Don't worry we'll think of something :) xxx**


	15. Relax Roomie

I jolted awake at the sound of Green Hill Zone. Who was ringing me at this time?! I slowly reached for my phone.

"Hello?" I droned, half-asleep.  
>"Alright Erin?" A familiar voice squeaked.<p>

It's Faith.

"Yeah" I yawned "how's the job going?"  
>"Yeah about that" she laughed "I don't start till next week"<br>"Flid" I sniggered  
>"Bitch" she chuckled back.<p>

I tried to pay attention to the noises in the background, wherever she was, it sounded busy!

"So what are you up to now then?" I enquired.  
>"That's why I'm calling" she mumbled "I'm heading home for a bit"<p>

My heart stopped. I knew this would happen. Her mum would have called her and told her how sorry she was so Faith would go crawling back...

"Don't worry" she laughed "we'll be back on Sunday!"

"We?" I asked.

"Get up lazy arse!" A deeper voice yelled down the phone.

"Morning Dan" I called down the phone, a small grin playing on my face.

"Taking him to meet the parents already?"

"Shut it Erin, it's not like that" Faith huffed "he's coming with me for emotional support!"

"Sure he is" I giggled.

"Anyways" Faith attempted to change the subject "that means the apartment will be empty..."

"It will" I responded blankly.

"So..." Faith laughed "you could invite Phil over?"

"I could..." I say blankly.

She sniggered.  
>"Oh come on Erin you know what I mean!"<p>

I blushed scarlet.  
>"No!" I snapped.<p>

I could hear Faith and Dan laugh loudly down the phone. I hng up.

My phone immediately lit up with a text.

**It was just a suggestion :P xxx**

_**See you Sunday, you and Dan have fun xxx**_

I slowly sat up while ruffling my bed hair. What was I supposed to do with no Faith here? It was weird to think she had only been here a few weeks! Maybe I should call Phil; he did want me to arrange something. Then again, I didn't want to seem desperate or too clingy...

I got up and changed into my grey and white striped sleeveless dress.  
>I entered the lounge and sighed to myself. What a dump! To think we had guests here. I grabbed my Hoover and got to work cleaning the apartment.<p>

After two hours of hoovering, polishing and washing dishes I collapsed on the sofa, exhausted. Well at least that was done. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a cardboard box full of paper.

"Ah shit" I mumbled to myself " I was meant to get this posted!"

I taped the box securely shut and wrote my company's address on the front after maliciously attacking it with stamps.

I put on my leather jacket and my black ballet pumps on before grabbing the box and headed out of the door.

My arms felt the strain as I carried the heavy box down the stairs and for the ten minute walk to the post office.

After the box of timesheets were sent off, I grabbed a iced mocha from Costa and headed back towards the flat.

"I think today's going to be a day of watching DVDs and playing sims" I smiled to myself.

I practically skipped up the steps, suddenly looking forward to my lazy day. I went to unlock my door when I froze. I feel in my leather jacket pocket and noticed my keys aren't there! I always moaned when Faith left her keys yet I go and do the same!

"Fuck!" I moaned, repeatedly banging my head on the door.

"You ok?"

I turned to see Phil looking down at me, a confused look on his face.

"I've locked myself out" I whimpered, rubbing my forehead.

"Well that was stupid!" He smirked.  
>"I know" I couldn't help but smirk back.<br>I sat on the bottom step sighing as I do.

Phil grabbed my hand, making me blush at the contact.  
>"Come on" he smiled.<p>

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Come to mine" he smiled "you can call a locksmith from there"

"It's okay" I smiled at him, appreciating the gesture "it shouldn't take too long I'll call one from here"

Phil grabbed my other hand and slowly pulls me up.  
>"No you're not" he grinned.<p>

He dragged me up the stairs and into his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Ninety pounds?" I squeaked down the phone. "And that's just to unlock the door?"<p>

I paced around Dan and Phil's lounge, the phone glued to my ear. Phil kept looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"My money is in the apartment will that be a problem?" I queried. "Yeah, that's fine"

Phil stood up and walked over to me, the smirk still evident on his flawless face. I jumped as he took my leather jacket off me.

"How soon can you get here?" I interrogated.

I froze at the locksmiths sentence. I removed the phone from my ear and go to hang up.

"What's wrong?" Phil snatched the phone from me.

"He can't get here on time" I mumbled.

"What time can he make?" Phil enquired.

"Tomorrow morning" I rolled my eyes.

Phil paused as he ruffled his hair. He shot me a quick glance before lifting the phone up to his ear.

"Tomorrow's fine" Phil announced.

My eyes widened as he put the phone down. He looked down at me and shrugs.

"Don't worry" He laughed "I'm not going to make you sleep on the staircase, stay here tonight!"

"You don't have to" I blushed "I can book another locksmith"

"It's done now" he smirked, walking to the sofa "now relax roomie!"

I blushd as I took a seat next to him. He grabbed two Guitar Hero controllers and hands one to me.

"You any good at this?" Phil smiled at me.

"Nope" I grinned, shaking my head.

"Good" he smiled wider "means I won't get beaten by a girl!"

We played Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold and Uprising by Muse, which I lost terribly! We then play I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance and I noticed that I'm winning. I peered over at Phil and noticed that he kept 'forgetting' the notes.

"You don't have to pretend to lose" I smirked as we continue to play.

"I'm not pretending" he bluffed "I just can't do this one"

"Rubbish!" I nudged him.  
>"It's not!" He laughed, nudging me back.<p>

The nudging war continued until we failed the entire song.

"Ah man!" Phil groaned "we were doing so well!"

I laughed "course we were!"

Phil put the controllers back down the side of the sofa, laughing to himself. He sticks on the music channel on TV.

I went to sit back into the sofa and noticed that Phil's arm was already there. Phil pulled me closer to him. I happily leaned into him as Phil rested his head on mine.

We sat there in silence as the music echoed through the apartment

"Hey Phil..." I eventually spoke up.

"Hmm" Phil mumbles.

"You know you wanted me to arrange a date"

"Yeah" he speaks a bit louder.

"Can this be it?" I quipped.

He lifted his head up and looks down at me.  
>"If you want it to" he smiled.<p>

"I do" I smile back.

"You don't want any posh dinners, no walks in the park, nothing fancy?"

"Nah" I shrugged "fancy isn't my kind of thing!"

Phil laughed.

He stood up and offered his hand to me.  
>"Where are we going?" I grinned at him.<p>

"I think we should have a movie marathon" Phil beamed at me.

"Sounds good to me" I smiled "so why do we have to move?"

"Well" he replied "if we're going to be lying around watching films, we should at least be comfortable"

I blushed slightly. I slowly reached my hand out to him. Phil squeezes my hand as he led me to his room.


	16. Night Erin

We slowly walked into Phil's room and I stares in amazement. It was just like stepping into one of his videos!

"Take a seat" he smiled, motioning to his bed. I nodded as I placed myself on the edge of the bed. I couldn't believe I was in Phil Lester's bedroom!  
>Phil grabbed his MacBook and sits next to me. I shuddered slightly as his arm brushed against mine.<p>

"So what did you want to watch?" Phil asked me.  
>"Don't mind" I shrugged.<p>

"Are you always this indecisive?" He smirked.  
>"I'm afraid so" I laughed.<p>

We eventually decided on watching the first series of The Walking Dead. I had watched the odd episode but Phil said I had to watch it from the start.

"So Erin" he smiled at me "tell me a bit about yourself"

"Well my name is Erin" I mocked "I'm 21 and I love cats, sunsets and long walks on the beach!"

"Come on Erin!" He laughed, nudging me "I really want to get to know you"

I blushed. Hearing him say that made me realise that this was a proper date! Pressure started to sink in. What if Phil changed his mind after all this? What if I made a total arse of myself?

"Erm" I stuttered "not a lot to say really. I'm originally from Birmingham but I moved to London because of my work"

"Oh right" Phil smiled "what work is that then?"

"I'm a secretary" I mumbled, hanging my head in shame.

"What's wrong with that?" Phil lifted my head up. "Do you not like it?"

I shook my head.  
>"It's not something I wanted to do. I want to be a writer but that doesn't pay the bills"<p>

"So you want to be a writer then?" Phil beamed "that's great!"

"Yeah some day" I smiled slightly " but it won't happen any time soon!"

"Not with that attitude" Phil laughed. I laughed back in response.

We spent the next few hours talking about our lives before London. I mean I knew most of the stuff he told me thanks to his YouTube channel but with Phil saying it in the flesh, it was like meeting him for the first time and I loved it!

The night drew in and we were still watching The Walking Dead. Phil wrapped his arm sound me, his hand resting on my shoulder. My head was happily placed on his shoulder.

"Nothing says romance like a zombie apocalypse!" Phil announced.

"Erin?" I heard a voice whisper.

My eyes opened slightly. The room was now extremely dark apart from a small lamp near the bed. Shit, how long was I asleep for!

"Lie back" Phil soothed "I'll tuck you in. It's getting late"

I nodded lazily, I couldn't say a lot whist half-asleep. Phil grabbed the duvet from the bottom of the bed and slowly placed it over me. I immediately cuddled up to the bedding, the warmth instantly making me feel more sleepy.

"Okay" Phil smiled, looking down at me "night Erin"

He leant down and gives me a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him closer to me. He eventually went to pull away but for some reason I didn't want to let him go.

"Do you want me to go?" Phil practically whispered in my ear.

I shook my head.

"You want me to stay here?" He whispered again, sending shivers down my spine.

I nodded.

Phil slowly climbed into the bed and lies very close to me.

"Well I wasn't expecting you in bed with me after a first date!" Phil exclaimed.

We both laughed in response.

Phil stopped laughing as his blue eyes stared deep into mine. He then glanced down to my lips. He leant in and touched my lips with his. I internally smacked myself. Last time this happened Phil ran a mile so why was I letting this happen again? This time it was in his bed which was even worse! I know I shouldn't but my body went compelled to kiss him back.

We eventually pulled back, the two of us breathing deeply. Here it comes, Phil's going to make his excuses and leave! Erin you're an idiot!

But he didn't. He leant in for another quick kiss and stroked my arm.

"Anyways" Phil smirked sleepily "we better get some sleep"

I nodded, turning over so my back is now facing him.  
>"We should"<p>

Phil draped his arm over my waist and pulled me closer to him. I instantly smiled at the contact.

"Hey Erin?" Phil whispered, his breath tickling my neck.

"Yeah?" I yawned, sleep taking over me.

"You need to lose your keys more often!"


	17. Breakfast

I stirred slightly as I slowly opened my eyes, slightly blinded by the sunlight that was illuminating the room. It took me a few seconds to remember that I wasn't in my room.

I looked down and saw that Phil's arm was still wrapped around my waist, his heavy breathing making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. Butterflies were abusing my insides and I started to feel light headed.  
>Phil's grip around my waist tightened as he pulled me closer to him. He must still be asleep, he wouldn't be doing this if he knew what he was doing.<p>

I slowly turned over to meet a pair of half-lidded blue eyes. Phil's fringe practically covered his right eye and his hair was sticking up all over the place. He pulled a Dan-style grin. Seriously, he could not be any more attractive right now!

"Morning" he smiled, his voice gravelly from just waking up.

I stood corrected!

"Hi" I stuttered.

He laughed before leaning towards me, planting a quick kiss. He looked down at me and muses at my surprised expression before kissing me once more. This time I snapped out of my shocked stare and blissfully kissed him back. I could feel Phil grinning against my lips.

We eventually pulled back, both of our faces flushed.

"Right" Phil panted, ruffling his hair "breakfast time!"

He jumped off the bed and walked out of the room, leaving me flustered and confused.

What just happened?

I don't just lie there and make out with guys. So why the hell was I doing it now?! My head was spinning and I felt nauseous.

"You okay in there?" I hear Phil shouted.  
>"Yeah!" I lied.<p>

I slowly dragged myself out of bed and crept into the bathroom. I made the regrettable decision to look in the mirror. Holy crap I looked a right state!

My wavy hair was sticking out in all directions, my fringe completely burying my right eye. The skin on my face looked pale and dry and my eyes were half-lidded and watering. Jesus Christ, I could make the undead appear more attractive! I found a brush off the side and attempted with all my might to tame my hair. I quickly splashed water on my face to make me appear somewhat more awake.

Hunger attacked my insides as I headed into the kitchen; following the heavenly aroma of black coffee and bacon.

I tip-toed to see Phil smiling away on his computer before taking a bite of his bacon sandwich. He jumped when he saw me.

"Hey" he smiled, standing up and walked to the counter "sleep well?"

"Yeah" I nodded "slept great thanks"

Phil turned to me with a small plate with two bacon sandwiches and a cup of black coffee. My ideal breakfast.

"Thanks" I beamed at him.  
>"You're welcome" he smiled down at me.<p>

A loud cough resounded from Phil's computer, startling me and making Phil laugh.

"Don't worry" Phil laughed "it's only Dan"

"No it's not" Dan put on a robot voice "I'm Phil's computer and I have a virus"

He fake coughs again, making me giggle.

I took a seat next to Phil at the breakfast bar. I looked ahead of the screen and saw Dan and Faith sitting in bed together. I smirked at Faith who rolled her eyes at me in response.

"Forgot your keys?" Dan spoke up "you could have just asked Phil if you could stay over!"

I blushed bright red.

"Shut up Dan" Phil laughed awkwardly.

"So how's Birmingham?" I asked Faith in a pathetic attempt to change the subject.  
>"it's the same as always Erin", Faith groaned "it's the same dump"<p>

I laughed.

"Oh Erin..." Faith chimes in "is it okay if Fate stays at ours for a few days?"

Fate and Faith had been friends for years, much longer than I had known them. Fate was the popular girl who everyone wanted to either be like or be with. Fate and I were totally different people so we didnt always see eye to eye but we did try to get on.

"It's your flat too Faith you don't have to ask me" I smiled wearily.

"Thanks Erin" She nodded in appreciation "she's just having a bit of a problem with her boyfriend"

"Which one?" I smirked.

We continued to speak to Dan and Faith about their stay at Birmingham and they asked how we were. After what seemed like forever, there is a huge knock on the door.

"LOCKSMITH!" A man shouted.

"Well that's my cue to leave" I smiled, giving a final wave to Dan and Faith before slipping on my shoes and exiting the apartment.

I opened the door to find a tall, slim balding man staring at me.

"You wanted a locksmith?" he spoke in a thick London accent.

"Yeah" I smiled, "The money's in the apartment though"

"Not a problem darlin' " he responded.

I paced down the stairs, showing the locksmith where I lived.

"Erin"

I stopped and turned to see Phil walking down the steps towards me.

"Sorry" I apologised "I thought you were still talking to Dan and Faith"

"They can wait" he shrugged before pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight.

"Thanks for last night" I smiled, still holding Phil.

"Yeah, it was fun" Phil replied.

Phil gave me a final brief kiss before heading up the stairs.

"I'll text you later"

I smiled and nodded as that was all I could do!

I sigh in relief as I hear the front door open and practically run into my apartment. I reach to my purse and hand the money to the locksmith.

"Young love eh?" The locksmith beamed as he accepted my money.

He smiled at my beetroot at me as he left the building.


	18. Dammit

I filled the small bowl full of pellets and vegetables and carefully placed it in Pirate's terrarium.

"Here you go little man" I smiled sweetly at my pet. The little guy cautiously stepped towards the bowl before helping himself to a little lettuce leaf.

I stepped back into the kitchen and grabbed a small plastic bag and a plastic bowl and set it onto the side. I picked up the kettle, that had just boiled and I filled the bowl with hot water. Opening the fridge, I grabbed a chick and dropped it in the bag, placing it in the hot water. Yuck. Good job I wasn't too squeamish otherwise I would have fainted by now!

I took my phone off my pocket and find two messages.

**So... You and Phil sleeping together ;) xxxxxx**

I rolled my eyes and grinned at the message from Faith.

_**Not like that you dirty bugger! Says the one that was in bed with Dan xxxxxx**_

**The double room was cheaper! Xxxxxx**

_**Bullshit :') don't have to explain yourself hun I'm happy for you ^_^ xxxxxx**_

**Thanks bitch :3 Phil seemed really happy with himself after you left xxxxxx**

_**Probably happy that I left? :P Xxxxxx**_

**Shut it Erin :L you fed Nagi? Xxxxxx**

_**Doing it now xxxxxx**_

I poked the plastic bag gently, watching the chick float around.

I clicked onto the other message, my pulse quickening.

**Hope you're okay hope last night/this morning wasn't awkward for you xxxxx**

I glanced at the phone in confusion before responding.

_**Nope, did I make it seem awkward? xxxxx**_

**No! Just wanted to check is all. Really enjoyed having you round xxxxxx**

I smiled at the message as it finally sets in. I had a date with Phil Lester.

_**Aw :) I had fun. Did you figure out what you wanted to know about me Sherlock? xxxxx**_

I retrieved the plastic bag and headed into Faiths room. I grabbed the giant tweezers and picked up the chick and cautiously placed it in Nagini's tank and instantly locked it. The snake immediately started to coil the chick.

I pick up my phone as I heard the phone go off.

**Nope... What a shame that's means we'll have to meet up again! Xxxxx**

_**Dammit :P xxxx**_


	19. Travelling Light

I spent the rest of my Saturday happily lounging around in my cookie monster pyjamas and Bagpuss slippers, drinking wine and playing Sims whilst listening to music. My thoughts occasionally fluttered back to Phil. I thought about yesterday. The kiss...Spending the night with him, hell, just Phil in general! I had never let a guy take over my head like this. I mean sure, I had crushes on guys before but this was totally different! What was coming over me?!

KNOCK KNOCK

I slowly got off the sofa. Who would call round here at ten o'clock at night?!

"I'm coming" I called out to the door.

I looked into the peep-hole and my eyes widened. What were they doing here?

I opened the door to reveal a woman standing at around five foot seven. Her straightened lavender hair flowed half way down her back. Her face was fully made up ready for a night on the town and her tight vest top and denim shorts matched that. Fate hadn't changed a bit!

"Hi Fate" I smiled slightly, my self-esteem instantly diminishing in Fate's presence.

"Erin!" She squeaked back at me, lightly patting my shoulder. "You're looking great!"

I looked down at my pjs and snorted.

Fate strutted into the apartment, a coy smile spread across her face. I eyed her suspiciously as she wheeled in a small red suitcase.

"Since when we you one for travelling light?" I smirked.

"Traveling light?!" I heard a voice echo loudly from the corridor"you've got to be fucking kidding!"

I sniggered as I headed out of the apartment to see two large boxes heading towards me.

"Easy!" I shouted as a box nearly hit me.

"Sorry!" Faiths face peered from the side of the boxes.  
>I grabbed the top box and guide it into the apartment.<p> 


	20. Thousand Miles from Comfort

"So, why are you back early?" I asked Faith, grabbing two extra glasses and filling them with red wine.

Fate sped to the kitchen counter and snatched her glass as soon as the final drop touched her glass.

"Fate wanted to get to London as soon as she could" Faith rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Your parents okay with that?" I taok a sip of wine.

Faith shrugged, glugging some of her wine.  
>"My parents were begging me to come back"<p>

"Seriously?" I choked on my wine.

She nodded, grinning.  
>"Mum was crying about it. She regrets everything she has done. She wants me back"<p>

"And?" I glanced at her, worry starting to take over.

Faith noticed my concerned expression and smiled.  
>"I'm not going back Erin, I just wanted to show them how happy I am!"<p>

I sighed in relief, swirling my wine in my glass.  
>"Is that why you took Dan?"<p>

"Maybe..." Faith winked, making me giggle.

"Where is Dan?" I asked her.

Faith took another sip of wine.  
>"He's gone straight to his flat. Heaven forbid he's gone two days without Phil!"<p>

"It's sweet" I laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fate rummaging through one of the boxes.

"So how long is Fate staying?" I asked quietly.

Faith glanced at Fate before looking back at me.

"Just until things cool off with her boyfriend" Faith responded "She had nowhere else to go Erin"

I nodded. "don't worry she's welcome to stay I was just wondering"

Fate pulled a bundle of clothes and dumped them on the floor.

"What to wear?" Fate grumbled.

We both looked at her in confusion.

"Wear to what?" Faith pondered.

Fate laughed, flicking her hair.  
>"It's Saturday and we're in London, we have to go out!"<p>

Me and Faith looked at each other, matching grins on our faces. We knew this would happen.

"Sure why not" I smiled "we haven't had a girls night out since Faith's eighteenth!"

Fate squealed excitedly, pulling the two of us into a hug.

"Can we invite Dan and Phil?" Fate asked.

"Do we want them to see us drunk?" Faith laughed.

"Erm, yeah" Fate giggled "you may get lucky!"

"Charming..." I laughed.

"Besides" Fate went back to her pile of clothes, picking two dresses "I've met Dan and he's lovely, I haven't met Phil yet"

"Fine, I'll ask but I wouldn't hold your breath, they're not exactly the clubbing type" Faith unlocked her phone and started to text.

* * *

><p>"We're a thousand miles from comfort" a merry Faith sangs from her room.<br>"We have travelled land and sea" I joined in from my room as I straighten my hair.  
>"But as long as you are with me" Fate drunkenly shouted from the lounge "there's no place I'd rather be"<p>

I giggled as I addded the finishing touches to my outfit. I looked at myself in my full-sized mirror and sighed.

I was wearing my deep blue sleeveless skater dress, the skirt risen half-way up my thigh. I put on my black long sleeved shrug. I applied a light layer of foundation, a bit of mascara and a bit of red lipgloss.

"That will do" I mumbled.  
>I slipped into my black wedged boots and headed into the lounge.<p>

Fate was happily sitting on the sofa cuddling her second bottle of wine wearing her red strapless bodycon dress, scarcely covering her modesty. Her face was applied with perfect make-up and her was tied up in a high ponytail. Faith was on the phone, giggling, with her glass of wine in her other hand. She was wearing her favourite glamour kills dress and her black and blue hair was slightly wavy.

"Holy crap Erin!" Fate slurred "you look feminine!"

"Thanks?" I laugh, sitting down next to her, stealing the bottle of wine from her. "It does happen on occasion"

"Okay" Faith smiled, still on the phone " so we'll see you there?"

Fate and I stared at Faith.

"See you there" Faith beamed before she put the phone down.

"So?" I took a sip of wine.

"They're meeting us there" Faith squeaked.

Fate jumped up and down on the sofa.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

We looked at the time and saw it's just gone midnight. Somewhat tipsy, we tip-toed out of the apartment and headed towards the nearest nightclub.


	21. I could do this

The nightclub was very dark apart from the red and white strobe lights. The large bar,illuminated by neon lights, attracted intoxicated individuals to buy drinks. The dance floor flashed in colours of green yellow and red.

Fate struted towards the bar where two guys already took a fancy to her. Faith and I rolled our eyes simultaneously; it begins...

I led Faith to the bar and ordered two cherry bombs and two bottles of desperadoes.

"Add another two bottles to that!" Someone yelled from behind me.

I spun around clumsily to see Dan waving at me, his other arm securely wrapped around Faiths waist.

"My round then is it?" I shouted, waving back at him.

"Aw thanks Erin you're so generous!" Dan winked at me.

I smiled as I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder.

"I can get these" Phil smiled at me.

"Don't be silly" I smiled back "I've got it"

I gave the barman the money and waited for our drinks.

"Oi!" Fate yelled "where's mine?!"

I eyed the two bottles of beer in her hands and shook my head.

"Phil" Faith smiled, motioning to Fate "this is Fate, she's staying with us for a little bit"

"Hi" Phil beamed at Faith.

"Hey" Fate leant against Phil, winking at him.

Faith glanced over at me and I shrugged.

After a few hours and many, many drinks, the five of us decided to dance in the middle of the dance floor. Well, me, Phil and Fate were while Dan and Faith were holding each other up as they were kissing.

I slowed down my dancing as a wave of heat engulfed me. I had WAY too much to drink!

Phil tapped my shoulder, springing me back to reality.

"You okay?" He drunkenly smiled.  
>"Yep" I fibbed, this heat was really getting to me.<p>

Phil's hands were slowly placed on my hips, pulling me closer to him. I place my hands on his chest to maintain balance.

"I'm glad I met you Erin" he slurred at me, he obviously had a lot to drink too.

I blushed at his words. Another wave of heat attacked me, nearly making me pass out.

I stepped back.

"Erin?" Phil looked at me with worry.

"I'm okay" I cut in "I'll be back in a minute"

I slowly removed Phil's hands, squeezing them reassuringly before I headed off to the bathroom.

I splashed a little cold water on my face in attempt to cool down. I definitely had too much to drink! My thoughts race back to Phil. Just thinking about him was making me feel dizzy let alone standing with him! Dammit Erin pull yourself together! He likes you;he's admitted it.  
>Assurance mixed in with the alcohol, making confidence flow through me. I could do this. I headed back towards the dance floor, ready to show Phil how I felt about him. My heart stopped as I saw what was happening in front of me.<p>

Phil was talking to Dan while Fate had her arms wrapped around his waist. He turned around and they kissed.

Dizziness, nausea and hurt bludgeoned me. How could he say he likes me then do that? How could Fate do this to me?

I slid past the group and grabbed my handbag, making sure nobody saw me. My eyes brimmed with tears as I walked out of the club.


	22. It wasn't like that

"Erin!"

Shit.

I could hear Phil calling after me but I refused to look back. My eyes were now streaming with tears and I felt like I had been stabbed in the back. Damn it alcohol, I was never a crier!

"Erin!" I heard Phil shout louder.

"Just leave me alone Phil" I yelled, still refusing to look back "I just want to go home"

I slowed down, my legs were killing me. I covered my eyes with my hands. I flinched as I felt two arms hold me against them.

"It wasn't what it looked like" Phil sighed.

I slowly moved my hands and eventually turned towards him. I noticed that his blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

I shook my head at him.  
>"You could have just said you liked Fate, I could have put in a good word for you"<p>

Phil pulled me in tighter, I struggled against the contact. I didn't know whether to punch him or kiss him.

"It wasn't like that" Phil snapped "I thought it was you Erin, I wanted it to be you!"

My jaw dropped slightly in a moment of weakness. He's been with Fate and he still wants me? He really must be drunk!

"Bullshit" I mumbled, my surprise masked once again.

I shuffled away from Phil and went to walk away. I squealed as I feel his hand grabbed mine. He pulled me back towards him and my lips crashed into his. I instantly relaxed against him as if nothing had happened. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but as much as I wanted to hit his gorgeous face I can't want him more! I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He smiled against my lips and rested his hands on my waist. We eventually pulled back and I stared down at the floor, confusion clouding my mind.

"You okay?" Phil mumbled, placing his hand on my cheek.

"I don't know" I shrugged "you were just kissing my friend yet I just can't be mad at you!"

Phil sighed again, pulling me into a hug.  
>"I meant what I said Erin, I thought it was you. I mean, Fate seems nice? In a 'hey look at me, I need attention' kind of way"<p>

I couldn't help but giggle, he met Fate for about ten minutes and he already knew her perfectly!

"But" Phil made me look at him. "She not you. She's not as funny as you, she's not as polite as you, she's not as beautiful as you!"

I blushed wildly at his speech. The thought of Phil saying this to me was making my heartbeat rocket. The fact he was ACTUALLY saying it to me, it felt like I was having a heart attack.

I looked back at the floor. Surprise and happiness stopped me from looking into his eyes.

Phil lifted my face and kissed me deep and passionately, I had to cling to him for support as the shock of the kiss and the amount of alcohol I had consumed had lost my ability to stand.  
>"You want to go back in?" Phil spoke quietly.<p>

I shook my head before resting against his shoulder. Tiredness had well and truely hit me!

"Want me to come back with you?" Phil whispered.

I nodded. Sober me would be beyond embarrassed at the thought but tipsy me couldn't care less!

Phil gently held my hand and took me to my apartment.

* * *

><p>After the third attempt, I finally managed to unlock the door to the flat.<p>

Dammit alcohol, why do you turn me into a clumsy wreck? Well... More of a clumsy wreck! You lull me into thinking I'm cool and funny and attractive but the next morning I will regret everything I do!

I went to step into the flat but I squealed as I tripped over my own foot and crashed onto the laminate floor, landing on my back.

"You okay down there?" Phil burst into hysterics, bringing his hand out to me.

"Fine" I giggled, taking his hand in attempt to get up. It was no use as I stumbled and fell to the floor again. I closed my eyes as I banged my head against the floor. I gradually opened my eyes to see Phil lying on top of me, his arms leaning next to my sides. I blushed wildly.

"Told you we're as clumsy as each other" Phil grinned.

"Yep" I sniggered in response.

Phil slowly leant down as he began to kiss my neck. It took a few seconds for my inebriated brain to register what was happening. A small sigh escaped my lips, signalling that my body knew more about what was going on than my mind. Phil looked up and smiled shyly at me before touching my lips with his. His body relaxed into mine while the kissing continued, making my insides warm up. Sober me would be embarrassed at the mere thought of doing this- with Phil of all people! But drunk Erin was here now and she was loving it!

"Phil?" I mumbled, nudging him slightly, not really wanting the incredible feeling to stop.

He lifted his head up from my neck and looked at me in confusion.

"The doors wide open!" I squeaked at him.

"And?" Phil slurred.

"Faith and Dan could be back at any moment!" I laughed.

Phil slowly got up and turned towards the door.  
>He helped me onto my feet and slowly shuts the front door.<p>

"Better?" He grinned, grabbing my waist and pulling me close to him.

I nodded before leaning in for another electrifying kiss. Phil took my hand and grinned as he led me to my bedroom...


	23. How much did I drink?

I slowly woke up, the open blinds seeping the sunlight into my room. Urgh, why didn't I shut them? The light was killing me! My eyes shut again in response.

How much did I have to drink?

My mind suddenly flicked back to last night. The nightclub. Fate being a complete slag. Me and Phil coming back to the apartment.

_'Phil led me into the bedroom, the two of us laughing as we walked towards the bed._

_I slowly lay back onto my bed, trying not to fall off. Phil took his top off and I couldn't help but stare at him. He smirked at me before leaning over me._

_"Are you sure about this?" Phil whispered into my ear, his hand stroking my shoulder._

_Normally I would be very uncertain about the whole situation but at this moment in time, I couldn't want Phil more!_

_"I am if you are..." I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck._

_He nodded before kissing me passionately, as he slowly unzipped my dress, the cold air making me shudder._

_I sighed helplessly, losing all control, giving myself completely to him...'_

My eyes opened wide.

I slept with Phil!

What the hell? I was never like this! I'd never sleep with a guy so soon so why would I do this with Phil?!

I carefully rolled over, I didn't want to wake him up. I mean, it couldn't get more awkward than this could it? I stared at the neighbouring pillow in concern as Phil wasn't there but in his place stood a small piece of paper.

My heart dropped down south.

I pick up the note.

**_'Erin,_**  
><strong><em>Sorry but I had to go, had filming to do xx'<em>**

Nausea filled my stomach. He ran off again. He reacted bad enough when we kissed for the first time but this? What if he thought that I was like this with all the guys I meet? What if he was like this with all the girls he meets and I was just another fan to him...

My heart ached from confusion and hurt.

I rolled back over, my head now buried into my pillow.


	24. I've scared him off again!

Do I call him? Dare I text him?

No Erin. This was all your fault! Things went way too far and now there's nothing you can do. Thinking about it, he never once said no or suggested that we stopped. Phil clearly asked if I was ready for this... We both agreed and it happened. I thought we both made it clear that we were enjoying it! So why does something that felt so incredible seem like a sordid little secret?

I forced myself out of bed and wrapped myself in my black silk gown. I looked at my hungover self in the mirror. Jesus, no wonder Phil took off!

"Erin?" I heard a quiet voice call from the other side of my door.

"Yeah" I grumbled, running my hands through my messy brown and red hair.

Faith walked in her pug onesie; a black coffee held in her right hand.

"Alright pisshead?" She winks at me, handing me the coffee cup which I take graciously.

"Where's Fate?" I growled, I didn't want her any where near me!

"Vomiting violently in the toilet" Faith shrugged "that girl doesn't know her limits!"

"You can say that again" I rolled my eyes, causing Faith to snigger.

"If it makes you fell better, she has a pretty little bruise on her face" Faith spoke up.

"What did you do?" My eyes glared up at Faith. I knew full well if anything happened to me, Faith would be the first person to be there for me.

"She tried it on with Phil to make you feel bad about yourself" Faith shook her head "so I showed her that doing things like that is wrong... So I punched her in the face."

"One way of teaching her I guess" I shrugged.

Faith laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"So what time did you get back?" I enquired.

"Erm..." Faith giggled "about half an hour after you and Phil did?"

My blood ran ice cold. They didn't? They weren't?

"We could tell you two were having fun!" Faith winked at me.

My faces blushed a beetroot red. I can't believe Faith and Dan heard what me and Phil were doing!

"In all fairness I'm surprised the whole building didn't hear you!" Faith laughed as if she had just read my mind!

"What?!" I screeched, wishing the ground would swallow me whole!

"I'm kidding you moron" Faith put her arm around me "you weren't THAT loud"

I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it, embarrassment had completely taken over me.  
>I could feel tears soak up my pillow.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey" Faith soothed, stroking my hair. "Don't worry about it, it had been a while for you!"

I huffed, removing the pillow from my face, my eyes now red and puffy.

"I've scared him off again..." I sobbed.

"What makes you think that?" Faith squeezed me reassuringly. "Phil wouldn't have gone all the way with you if he wasn't interested Erin"

I shoved the note in her face.

"Ah..." She mumbled.

I rested my head in my hands, the urge to cry again was overwhelming!

"Look" Faith sighed deeply "Phil doesn't seem the type to sleep with someone then ditch them. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to this"

I shrugged, looking at myself again in the mirror.

"If he turns out he's a complete dick" Faith continued "then cross this off as a life lesson and move on"

I slowly nodded, trying to get my brain to properly register what happened.

"Besides" Faith gasped, moving my collar slightly "if that isn't a sign to say he enjoyed it then nothing is!"

I looked at my reflection and I flushed bright red again. On the base of my neck rested a large dark purple bruise.

"I'll leave you and your love bite to it" Faith smirked before leaving the room.


	25. Just like me

I dragged myself into the shower, attempting to wash away the confusion and my I finish, I wrapped myself in red fluffy towel and I used a smaller towel to quickly dry my hair.

I stepped into the lounge to find Fate sitting on the sofa, cuddling a plastic bowl. Her hair was all in knots and her mascara had smeared down her face. A large purple bruise was visible under her eye. Jesus Faith, is that what you call a 'pretty little bruise'?

"Morning" I huffed at Fate as I walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" She sneered, flicking through the channels on the TV.

I poured myself an innocent smoothie, shaking my head.

"So Phil dumped you then?" Fate spoke up.

I ignored her, continuing to sip my drink.

"He must have" Fate continued to speak " he was eager to leave this morning"

"Well you should know" I snapped "seeing you're the expert of one-night stands"

Fate stood up and grinned "so you admit it's a one night stand! All this time you've judged me for sleeping around!"

"I have never said anything about your nightlife" anger boiled up inside of me.

"You didn't need to. You always give me that look Erin" she snarled "but you're just the same now!"

"It's not like that!" I yelled at her "I didn't want it to be like this but as you have clearly pointed out, that's all Phil wanted so that's all it is!"

Fate rolled her eyes at me, which infuriated me more.

"Tell me Fate, how quick did he leave? Was it more of a run of shame? A rush of regret? Because I really want to know just how repulsed I made him feel! How spending the night with me must have been hell! He must have turned over and seen this horrific mess and sped of as quick as his legs could carry him. I wake up this morning just to find a note. A fucking note! And it makes me feel used and heartbroken and of course the best thing to help me is hearing you brag about the fact that Phil isn't interested!"

The flat fell in silence. You could cut the tension with a chainsaw. Fate just stared at me in shock. I never raised my voice.

I covered my face with my hands, trying to force the tears away. I didn't want Fate to see me cry.

"Erin." Fate started to speak.

"Don't bother trying to be sympathetic Fate" I mumbled, heading to my room "we both know you don't give a shit"

I slammed my door after me.

"Erin!" Fate yelled from the other side of the door. "Open up"

Not a chance! This was only going to end badly and I didn't a fight, I was too hungover for that!

"Please Erin, I had no idea..."

I sighed as I leant against the door. I could have ignored her but I knew full well she would refuse to move. I opened the door a little to find Fate looking at me with sympathy.

"I didn't know about you and Phil" Fate spoke calmly. "It wasn't until Faith knocked some sense into me. I even saw you two dancing but I just didn't click"

I just looked at her with surprise. Normally, she'd just make out that she couldn't remember anything or come up with some shitty excuse but this time she was being genuine.

"I was just upset that you two were getting attention and I wasn't I guess..."

I nodded as opened the door fully, trying not to smile as she was still clutching onto a bucket.

"It's normally the other way around" Fate shrugged "I don't know how you normally cope"

"I manage" I smirked.

Fate laughed as she placed the bucket on the floor.

"I'll go and sort my things out..."

"Don't do that" I blurted before I had time to think it through.

Fate's eyes widened in surprise.

"You have nowhere else to go" I spoke, "Stay here until you find somewhere"

"You sure?" Fate raised an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Thanks Erin" Fate smiled genuinely before picking the bucket up and moved towards the sofa. "Did Phil really leave you a note?"

I sighed as I took the note out of my pocket.

"He's an idiot, if he is like that with everyone, he doesn't deserve you" Fate attempted to reassure.

"Thanks" I smiled slightly before shutting my bedroom door.


	26. Privacy

_Knock, Knock,Knock_

"I'm sorry but Erin cannot come to the door right now, please leave a message after the go away... Go Away!"

"Open the door" Faith huffed "being snotty doesn't suit you!"

I don't respond as I continued to play Crash Bandicoot. I knew that none of this was Faith's fault but I just needed to be on my own.

"Fine I'll play along" she laughed "hi answer machine, it's Erin's best friend speaking. I'd just like to say that I'm worried sick that she's hardly left her room in two weeks. I mean I know she's a hermit but this is taking the piss!"

"Shut up" I couldn't help but grin.

"Excuse me answer machines can't answer back" Faith spoke louder "now I want her to know that if she needs someone to talk to I'm here and I'm not leaving until she opens the door"

I turned my playstation off and grumbled to myself. Maybe Faith was right, I needed to talk this through and Faith was the best person to talk to.

I grabbed my oversized red jumper and threw it over my strappy pyjama top. I ruffled my bed hair before I slowly opened the door. I froze as I saw the person at the door.

Phil looked me over, his ice blue eyes scanning me. A look of nerves was etched on his face. His chin was lightly brushed with stubble and his black framed glasses covered his beautiful eyes. As much as I didn't want to see him, I couldn't get over his amazing he looked.

"Now talk!" Faith pushed Phil into me, slamming the door behind her.

The impact nearly made me fall but Phil instinctively grabbed my arms and helped me up.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

Phil slowly moved his hands down my arms and towards my hands, holding them gently. I glanced up and our eyes locked. I eventually pulled myself away from his mesmerising gaze and I sat on my bed.

"Sorry..." Phil eventually speaks.

"For what?" I mumbled. "What happened, for not getting in contact with me or for saying you liked me in the first place?"

I jumped in shock as Phil wrapped me in an embrace. My head instantly leant against his shoulder. I breathed in as I felt the anger subsiding . I pulled back and blushed as I noticed a very small yellow bruise peeking out from Phil's collar.

"I just panicked Erin" Phil sighed.

"Don't blame you" I shrugged "most people would panic if they had seen this first thing in the morning!"

I pointed to my face.

"Don't be stupid" Phil nudged me "I panicked in case you regretted what happened"

"Are you kidding?" I laughed.

"I just thought it'd be best to leave before you got up and realised what we did..." He trails off.

I took Phil's hand and held it gently, he looked over at me.

"Believe me Phil" I smiled "I didn't regret it"

He smirked lightly and interlocked his fingers with mine.

"I should have stayed"

"Yeah you should have" I grinned "you made me think you weren't interested"

Phil leant in and kissed me. It took my body a few seconds to register what was happening. I forgot how electrifying his kisses were. I happily kissed him back as if nothing had happened. My hands rummaged into Phil's hair as he deepened the kiss.

We eventually pulled back, the two of us blushing a deep shake of pink.

Phil lay me onto the bed as he slowly lay on top of me, his kisses tracing from my lips down my jack to my collarbone, just like he did that night.

"Phil..." I couldn't help but sigh in pleasure "Faith's outside you know"

"No she's not" Phil speaks deeply, continuing to kiss my collarbone. "Her and Dan dragged Fate out of the flat. She said we needed some privacy"

My head spun at that remark. I'd never imagine Amazingphil talking like that but at this moment I really couldn't care!

"I didn't mean hurt you Erin" Phil breathed deeply, nuzzling his head into my neck, briefly kissing what was left of my bruise.

I sniggered at his remark.

He looked up at me with a big grin on his face.

"I didn't mean your neck" he laughed. "I mean walking out on you, writing a note. I should have spoken to you"

"I know what you meant" I sighed, playing with Phil's hair. "You could have come up with a better excuse though"

"Huh?" Phil sat up and leans against the headboard "excuse?"

"Filming?" I glanced at him "I mean you used that one when we kissed for the first time"

Phil ruffled his hair and gets off my bed. Oh shit, I've put my foot in it again!

He grabs my MacBook off my desk and hands it to me. He slowly pulls out something from his pocket.

"A memory stick?" I eyed him in confusion.

He nodded as he inserted it into the USB port before taking a seat on the corner of the bed.

The file popped up with a video file entitled "Confession"

I took one look at Phil before clicking the file...


	27. Confession

"Hi guys!" Phil grinned slightly at the screen. My heart melted at the sight of him. I composed myself as I remembered Phil was actually in the room.

"I wanted to talk about confessions..." Phil awkwardly shuffled in his seat "if you have something that is eating away inside you like a vicious lion of emotion, then surely it's best to let him out"

I looked up and smirked at Phil at the lion reference.

"Right" he coughed "lets get this started..."

"Right so a couple of months ago, me and Dan headed off to the coffee shop because we're cool hipsters, like any other day... So I go up and queue up to order our drinks when CRASH... I smacked into this girl who had a tray full of hot drinks! So this poor woman was soaked because of my clumsiness"

"So Phil" he mimicked a fangirl voice "why are you telling us this?"

"Well my loyal subscribers I'll tell you why" Phil stuttered slightly "I'm not confessing to being a klutz , we all know that! I'm actually confessing that I'm glad it happened! No, I don't mean I'm glad a scolded a random woman with hot beverages, that would make me sound like an crazy person but because of this I ended up speaking to this girl and became really good friends"

He ruffled his hair on and off screen, which made me smile to myself.

"I also confess that slowly but surely I started to get to know this girl. She loves to write, she loves PS1 games and dodgy DVD box sets, she also has a pet turtle which is awesome! After a few weeks I started to notice these little things about her. Her many different laughs depending on what situation she was in. The way her eyes lit up when she said hello. The way she gets clumsy when nervous... Sounds familiar eh guys?"

Phil laughed to himself on-screen. He ruffled his hair once more and sighed deeply.

"And my final confession...After a few months of knowing her, I think I've fallen in love with her..."

My heart practically burst into flames! He said it. He said the L word!  
>On-screen Phil smiled shyly at the camera.<p>

The video then ends with him asking his fans to comment a confession and also telling people where to like and subscribe.

He waved sweetly at the camera before his traditional end screen appears.

I try my best not to look shocked but I've probably failed. Phil looks at me briefly before looking at the floor.

"Have you uploaded this yet?" I spoke quietly.

He shook his head.  
>"I wanted you to see it first"<p>

Phil moved to sit next to me. His hands now resting on the MacBook.

"You... You love me?" I stammered, still in shock.

"Wouldn't have done a video about if I didn't" he laughd awkwardly.

I smiled back at him.

Phil goes to click "Upload" on the video.

"Erin" he nearly whispers "will you be my girlfriend?"

I kissed him gently. Was he really willing to lost fans, lose subscribers just for me?!

"Is that a yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

I laughed at his adoreable look.

"Yes" I smiled.

He instantly pulled me into a tight embrace. My head was spinning from the situation and the lack of oxygen!

"You sure you want to upload this?" I asked him softly, stroking his arm.

"Erin" he moved his head close to mine "I love you"

My heart jolted at those three little words.

"I love you too Phil" I softly replied.

Phil smiled widely as he clicks the "Upload" burton. He moved the MacBook off the bed and kissed me passionately, as if our lives depended on it!

Soon the Internet was to find out that Amazingphil was in love with a random girl. Fans would probably complain but he said he didn't care. And if he didn't care I wouldn't care either. We've got great friends and we've got each other now, and that's all that matters.


End file.
